Someone Perfect
by Zyesaa
Summary: Franziska von Karma is cold, arrogant, competitive, and sometimes just lost. Without resorting to her father's tactics, she is forced to find herself, but not on her own. A number of people soon fall for her well-known intimidating nature as well as her rarely shown affectionate features. Find out how and who will win the heart of this bold prosecutor and if he or she can keep it.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, I'm back with a new story, and yes it is about Franziska von Karma. I'll be writing other stories too but Franziska is just too awesome. I put the years in the dates because there will be flashbacks from time to time. _If it's in italics then it is a flashback_.(If it's in parentheses, it's inner monologue like in the game, mostly Franziska's unless she isn't in a certain scene.) So anyways, readers are liked, reviews are loved, people who favorite/follow are worshiped. Enjoy :D

* * *

**March 8, 2017 (Pre-JFA)**  
**9:26 AM**  
**International Departures**  
**Gate 12 **

?-"How can you leave me like this? After all we've been through!"

"You don't understand. I have to, I just have to."

?-"You want to throw away everything we have to avenge your father! Is that it?

"No! This has nothing to do with my father!" Tears started to form in the couple's eyes.

?-"Then why are you leaving me?"

"It's complicated. I-"

Intercom-"Flight 156 to Los Angeles now boarding."

"I have to go." The woman walked towards the plane with her whip and suitcase, and didn't look back.

?-"Franziska!" The young man did not chase after her. He whispered to himself as he watched the plane leave, "It's not over yet; I won't give up that easily. We'll see each other soon, meine liebe."

**March 28, 2019 (Post-AAI)**  
**4:34 PM**  
**High Prosecutor's Office**  
**Room 1201 **

"Franziska I know you're just trying to avoid me. Can't we talk about this?" Edgeworth pleads. She continues to ignore him by pretending to look for more case files.

"I assure you that my actions have nothing to do with you, Miles" Franziska lies. She actually has no idea what she is looking for, but she keeps reaching up higher pretending that the case files are simply out of her reach.

"You know I have a step-ladder in my office. Would you like to borrow it? Edgeworth laughs. He can clearly see that Franziska is just pretending.

"That's just a ladder you fool!" She yells. "I am perfectly capable of simply climbing up a foolish bookcase!"

(Honestly! There is a difference between ladders and step-ladders.)

Edgeworth sighs. "Look Franziska, I know you saw that list I made earlier."Edgeworth grimaces, hoping that Franziska simply hasn't read it yet.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about," She lies again.

(I read it several times actually.)

RING  
RING  
RING

"Here, I'll get it for you," Miles walks towards Franziska's desk, happy to change the subject.

"Miles Edgeworth, I am perfectly capable of answering my own phone. Don't you dare!" Edgeworth tries to contain his laughter, but seeing Franziska trying to climb down a bookcase is not a familiar sight.

"Gah! I will not have my subordinate laughing at me!" Franziska attempts to whip Edgeworth from her position but almost falls off the bookcase.

Edgeworh laughs, "Franziska von Karma's office, her subordinate, Miles Edgeworth speaking."

"This isn't funny Miles!" Franziska yells, but Edgeworh simply responds with his condescending (yet irresistible) smirk.

"M-Mr. Edgeworh? Um, is Franziska there, it's Adrian, Adrian Andrews."

"Ah Ms. Andrews, what business do you have with Franziska?" Edgeworth says.

"Adrian Andrews? Miles Edgeworth you will give me my phone immediately! -Whoa!" Franziska falls off the bookcase only to be caught in Miles's arms. A slight blush forms on her face as she stares into his grey eyes. She realizes that Adrian is still on the phone and snatches it away from Miles.

"Ahem, hello Ms. Andrews, how can i help you?"

Adrian giggles, "I already told you Franziska, just call me Adrian."

Miles fiddles with Franziska's things while she is on the phone until-

RING  
RING  
RING

Miles checks the caller ID on his cell phone and answers immediately."Yes... yes... what do you mean you need help?"

"Anyways Franziska, are you doing anything tomorrow? I was wondering if you would like to have breakfast maybe" Adrian asks sheepishly.

After a long pause, Franziska replies, "I suppose this is possible. I don't have work and I-"

"Great! I'll pick you up around 8?"

"That is acceptable, goodbye Ms. Andrews."

"Adrian," she corrects.

"Adrian." With that, Franziska hangs up the phone and sees a flustered Miles waiting by her desk.

"Franziska, I- that was Agent Lang, he needs help in Zheng Fa and is requesting my assistance, I may not be back for a few days," Miles explains. Franziska stays silent and pretends that she doesn't care but even Miles can see she is upset.

(So you're missing my birthday again.)

"Franziska I promise i'll make it up to you." Edgeworth rushes out the door leaving an unhappy Franziska alone in her office.

(It was foolish to think he would stay for me, he never stays for me.)

Franziska sits down at her desk and files paperwork for the rest of the day...

* * *

So, what do you think? Is it worth continuing or should I give up my dreams now? What do you think Edgeworth will do to make it up to her? Who is the mystery person in the beginning? All will be revealed if I decide to continue...(good reviews will persuade me to continue.)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you V, alwayswright, Anon, Rashby, xDontInsultTheEdgex, and D for convincing me to continue. I know that my time line doesn't match with the real Ace Attorney World because of the new Miles Edgeworth game but whatever. I'll update whenever I can, but because I lack a computer at the moment, I've been writing with my DSi, so it may be a while. Enjoy

* * *

**March 29, 2019**  
**7:53 AM**  
**Prosecutor's Building**  
**12 Floor Hallway **

"Detective, I need you to give this to Franziska in case I don't see her today," Edgeworth gives Detective Gumshoe the keys to his office and house.

"Why don't I just keep them for you, Sir?"

"Need I remind you of the situation that took place just last week?" Gumshoe remembers the murder that took place in Miles's office and how he was almost blamed for it.

"Oh, I-uh I understand, Sir" Gumshoe looks down in sadness.

"But make sure no one else knows that Franziska has them, alright Detective."

"You can count on me, Sir!" Gumshoe salutes. "We should probably be heading to the airport now."

"Yes we should, maybe...maybe Franziska will be there," Edgeworth hopes.

**March 29, 2019**  
**7:58 AM**  
**Franziska's Home **

KNOCK  
KNOCK

The door flies open to reveal Franziska looking very...different. She isn't wearing her usual clothing. The large trench coat she is wearing almost looks like something Detective Gumshoe would own.

"Ms. Andrews, do you mind if we make a minor detour before breakfast."

"Adrian, and it's no problem at all, where to?" Adrian smiles.

"International Departures, if it's alright," Franziska puts on sunglasses because she doesn't want to be identified.

"It's-uh, no problem, Franziska if you don't want to be seen with me you can just say so," Adrian says a little hurt.

"No, it's not that," Franziska quickly removes her sunglasses, "I'll explain later."

**March 29, 2019**  
**8:15 AM**  
**International Departures**  
**Gate 4 **

"Why are we at the airport anyway?" Adrian asks. "And why did you put the sunglasses back on?"

"Shh!" Franziska hushes Adrian a little loudly and holds up a newspaper to hide her face.

Edgeworth grows more impatient and depressed as he looks at his watch. He doesn't see Franziska anywhere.

"I don't think she's coming, Sir, and your plane is leaving soon," Gumshoe looks over to Kay.

"Don't worry Mr. Edgeworth, I'm sure she's just busy with work," Kay tries to cheer him up.

"It's...her day off today," Edgeworth picks up his luggage and tries to hide his feelings, "I should be leaving now, call if either of you need me."

"Goodbye Sir!"

"Bye Mr. Edgeworth!" Kay pulls Miles into a loving hug.

Franziska squeezes her whip when she sees Miles hugging Kay but manages to stay in control. Tears start to form as she watches Miles walking away, but she holds them back.

"Franziska, are you alright?" Adrian places a hand on hers and looks over to her in concern.

"I don't see who I am looking for, I'm sorry for making you drive here for nothing," Franziska lies.

"It's fine," Adrian smiles, "do you want to get some breakfast now?"

"Yes, let's go" Franziska really doesn't care for breakfast as angry thoughts swim through her head.

(I turned down the prosecuting job in Cohdopia for him, and he couldn't do the same for me? And why did he hug her? He hasn't hugged me in two years! I hate you Miles Edgeworth!)

**March 29, 2019**  
**8:30 AM**  
**Gatewater Hotel**  
**Viola Hall **

"This place is rather... elegant for just breakfast," Franziska looks at the massive breakfast buffet before her.

"I got a free coupon after... that incident, and I finally decided to use it," Adrian grabs herself a plate.

An awkward silence lingers among the two when they sit down and start eating, mostly because Franziska is still lost in her thoughts.

"So, how has work been?" Adrian decides to break the silence.

"The same... ... ... and for you?" Franziska isn't used to small talk.

"A little boring," Adrian tries to continue the conversation, "so... have you had any relationships lately?" Franziska is caught off guard at this question. She has only been in one relationship and doesn't have much experience.

"I-no, I don't have relationships." Another awkward silence, "...and you?"

"Oh, I-uh just got out of a bad relationship actually, with this defense attorney..."

Franziska's eyes widen at this statement.

(Defense attorney...it can't be...can it?)

"you... and Phoenix Wright?"

"Oh, no, no, another defense attorney, you probably don't know him," Adrian tries to change the subject, but the pain of her last relationship takes over.

"Ms. Andrews... are you alright?" Franziska is unsure what to say to make her feel any better.

Adrian giggles, "Really Franziska, how many times do I have to remind you? Just call me Adrian."

"Adrian," Franziska repeats, "do you... want to discuss... this bad relationship? Isn't that what you Americans tend to do? Discuss these trivial issues?"

Adrian forces a smile, "yeah... friends do that, it was nothing really, I just felt so afraid all the time. Like he would harm me at any moment if I were to upset him."

"Well, it was a wise choice to end the relationship then."

"Yeah..." Adrian giggles.

"What's so funny?"

Adrian looks toward the hallway, "This hotel, it's where we first met."

Franziska remembers that day, "yes, it is."

"I was worried about you, when they told me what happened."

"When I was shot?" Franziska puts her hand to her shoulder.

"Does it still hurt?"

"No, don't worry about it," Franziska shuts Adrian out, just like she does to everyone else.

**March 22, 2017 (Flashback)**  
**9:03 AM**  
**District Court **

_CRACK _

_"Miles Edgeworth! I do not need a foolish assistant to win this case! You may leave." _

_"Franziska, I'm just trying to help. I'll only be standing next to you; You won't even know I'm there." _

_"Hmph, very well, you can be my subordinate," Franziska smiled. _

_Edgeworth smirked, "as you wish, Ms. von Karma." Together they approached the courtroom until... _

_CLICK _

_"Don't move." _

_"What is the meaning of this foo-" The gun went off... _

_"FRANZISKA!" _

_"M-Miles..." _

_"Help! Someone call an ambulence! Franziska! Stay with me!..." Everything went black. _

**March 29, 2019 (Present-Day)**  
**9:15 AM**  
**Franziska's Home **

"Franziska, are you alright? You haven't said anything since we finished breakfast."

"I'm fine."

"You know, we are friends, you listen to my problems, and I listen to yours. That's how it works in America. And if that doesn't work, we help each other forget our problems," Adrian laughs.

"I like that idea. I'd rather just forget."

(That foolishly foolish fool can stay in Zheng Fa for all I care.)

"Hmm, let's change the subject then. Do you want to continue the whip lessons? Maybe I can use them if I ever see my ex-boyfriend."

"Very well," Franziska leaves to get something, "you may use my whip while I use my old riding crop for demonstration."

(Wow, I haven't touched my riding crop in almost 7 years. Ever since...nevermind.)

"Okay then, let's see...I put my hand here, and stand in this position, and..."

crack...

"Well, that was...(pathetic) decent," Franziska lies.

"I know you're lying, I'm hopeless."

"Maybe a small demonstration will help." Franziska gets in a perfect position and lets out all her stress and anger in one single lash.

CRACK...snap...

"Hmm... I broke it."

"Oh my gosh, Franziska, I'm so sorry. If I wasn't such a spaz you wouldn't have had to demonstrate and-"

"Don't worry. It's fine. It was old anyways..."

"Well...okay then...maybe we should do something else..."

"That's probably a good idea." Franziska sighs.

(I can't believe I broke my riding crop. Argh! It's a foolish riding crop! Sentimentality is for fools.)

**March 29, 2019  
5:52 PM  
****International Departures  
Gate 4****  
**

RING  
RING  
RING

?-"Hello?...Yes, my plane just landed…No…I'm going to the prosecutor's office tomorrow…why?...because meine liebe (my love) probably misses me…"

* * *

Well, I hope people liked this chapter. Thank you to all the people following my story! And to the friends who read my stories even though they've never played Ace Attorney...I know you guys don't understand it but thanks anyway. Reviews are loved :D


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry I'm updating so late! This is a short chapter, but to make up for it, I'll update again over the weekend. Thanks to the people who reviewed and have my story on their favorites and alerts :D it makes me very happy. I hope I mentioned that there are spoilers for basically every game in here…if I didn't…sorry. Also, sorry if I don't update every Friday; School gets tough when you're asleep during most of the lessons….Well anyways, enjoy! The mystery man is finally revealed…

* * *

**March 30, 2019 (Next Day)  
11:47 AM  
Prosecutor's Building  
12th Floor hallway**

"Room 1201, I think… " says a blonde young man. He looks over to his flustered older brother, "Haha, why so worried, Bruder (brother)?"

"Practice your English Klavier," says the older blonde man. "And if you haven't noticed, I am a defense attorney in the Prosecutor's Building. I don't exactly feel welcome here."

"Nonsense! I am to be a prosecutor soon. My brother will always be welcome at my workplace." Klavier says with a German accent.

"Hmph, that's if you pass the bar exam Klavier. You could be studying right now, but no, you always have to chase after a girl," Kristoph says disapprovingly.

"Yes, but she is not just any girl, Kristoph. Have you not met her? She is the only Fräulein(Miss) capable of stealing my heart-"

"Room 1201, we're here." Kristoph motions towards the door. "Well aren't you going in? I didn't drive you all the way here for nothing," says Kristoph.

"I have not seen miene liebe (my love) in 2 years. We have not even spoken since then. Do you think she remembers me?" Klavier looks down.

"You'll never know if you stay out here Klavier. I assume you two will be catching up so I'll be going to my office now. You know the way home." Kristoph leaves Klavier in front of room 1201.

"Franziska von Karma, I knew we would meet again," Klavier whispers to himself.

**March 30, 2019  
11:50 AM  
High Prosecutor's Office  
Room 1201**

Franziska sits at her desk mindlessly reviewing case files.

(Guilty, guilty, guilty. There's no way I can lose this case. Sigh, cases have been far too easy without Phoenix Wright as the defense.)

Knock  
Knock  
Knock

"Enter," Franziska expects Detective Gumshoe with her tea. She looks up to see a young blonde man wearing purple shades and, in her opinion, a foolish outfit. "State your business here" Franziska demands without even looking up a second time.

"So you do not remember me. That's a shame, it's only been two years" says Klavier, removing his shades. One look into those blue eyes and Franziska's mouth opens, but no words come out.

"Klavier Gavin? Is that really you?" Franziska gets up from her chair to get a closer look.

"Yes, it is. My English has gotten better, no?" Klavier flashes a smile. Girls always go crazy for that smile. Franziska would never admit that she finds his smile…almost perfect. "You grew more beautiful these past two years, meine liebe," Klavier's and Franziska's blue eyes lock into a stare.

"You…still look like a fool," Franziska smirks.

"Is that all you have to say?"

"It's been a long time." Klavier pulls Franziska into a hug that Franziska awkwardly allowed.

(Klavier Gavin. Who would've thought I'd see him again? The last time I saw him… wasn't pleasant.)

"I've dreamt of the day you'd be back in my arms, meine liebe" Klavier pulls his head back and attempts to capture Franziska's lips when…

Knock  
Knock

"Hey Franziska, I was wondering if you wanted to-" Adrian sees Franziska in Klavier's arms. "O-Oh, s-sorry for barging in." Adrian tries to leave.

"Who is this pretty Fräulein? (miss)" Franziska lets go of Klavier and clears her throat.

"Hi... I'm Adrian"

"Nice to meet you Fräulein. I am Klavier." Klavier flashes a smile.

"Likewise," Adrian responds. An uncomfortable feeling lingers in the room. "Ahem, so Franziska, did you want to get lunch? I know this place and-"

"Nein Fräulein (no miss). Meine liebe is going with me today," Klavier interrupts.

"O-Oh, well then, I guess another time-"

"Wait, I see no reason why we can't all have lunch together. Where did you have in mind?" Franziska tries to compromise not wanting either of them to leave.

"Well, I don't exactly remember the name; it's French…I think. I just thought we could try it out. We don't have to go today though. I mean, if you're busy with-"

"Are you implying that you do not want me to come along, Fräulein?"

"N-No, of course not. Umm, so should we go then?" Adrian says awkwardly.

"Yes, let's." Franziska leaves with Adrian and Klavier.

* * *

Hmm did you guys notice some tension between Adrian and Klavier? Again sorry for the late update, and I hope everyone was interested in learning the identity of the mystery man. Love reviews, followers, and favoriters. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Back with another update since the last chapter was so short. I found my flashdrive in the washing machine…I can't believe it still works. I still love reviews and favoriters/followers. Enjoy!

* * *

**March 30, 2019 (Same Day)  
12:02 PM  
Tres Bien****  
**

(You have got to be joking.)

Franziska stares in disbelief. "Ms. Andrews? Are you sure this is the place?" Franziska hopes that Adrian is just mistaken.

"Yup, Tres Bien, this is it. I've never been here before, have you?"

(Yes…I have) Franziska has half a mind to start the car again.

"Is something troubling you, meine liebe?" Klavier helps Franziska out of the car, but doesn't let go of her hand.

"Why don't we go in?" Adrian stares at their interlocked hands. The second they walk through the door, the three of them are overwhelmed by the strong aroma of flowers.

"Oh la la! Bonjour! Welcome to la Tres Bien!" Adrian and Klavier are frozen after seeing the large, muscular chef with…a rose in his mouth?

"Bienvenue! Welcome to my petite restaurant! I am Jean Armstrong. Enchante- Oh! Look at z'at face!" Jean stares at Klavier, "Z'at is the face of an angel! For you monsieur, I recommend you put z'is oil of bergamot in la bath water, and maybe a 'int of…moi!" Jean bashes his eyelashes at Klavier.

"Excuse me?" Klavier replies. Franziska readies her whip as a warning to Jean who begins to sweat nervously.

"A-Alors. If you will be seated, I will bring you la special menu of z'e day." Adrian and Klavier start towards the nearest table.

(Tres Bien…wait…wasn't there a murder here? And didn't it occur at…that table?)

"Why don't we sit over at this table?" Franziska walks to the next table.

"Anything for you, meine liebe," Klavier flashes a smile at Franziska. Adrian tries to ignore it.

"If you will excuse me, I'll be in the bathroom," Franziska can sense the tension between Adrian and Klavier, but she doesn't understand what it is. Adrian and Klavier sit on opposite sides of the table in silence.

Franziska removes her gloves to wash her face. She looks in the mirror and tries to make sense out of everything that has been going on.

(What is going on with the world? Why do I feel so… guilty?)

"So, Fräulein how do you know Franziska?" Klavier breaks the silence.

"We met during a case a few years ago. How do you know her?"

"She is meine liebe." Klavier says proudly.

"Okay, what does minuh leebuh mean?"

"Hmm, in English I believe it means, my love? Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was just curious," Adrian lies. "Umm, how old are you? Excuse me for asking, you just look a little…young for her."

"Siebzehn, which I believe is seventeen in English. I may be young, but that is not important when it comes to love, am I correct?" Klavier can see it in Adrian's eyes. "So, how long have you loved her?"

"Excuse me?" Adrian pretends to have no idea what he's talking about.

"You heard me Fräulein"

"I-uh…" Adrian looks up. "Oh, Franziska you're back."

Franziska walks over to the table but suddenly stops when she sees two empty seats, one next to Adrian and one next to Klavier. Klavier gets up from his seat to and motions to Franziska to take the seat next to him. Adrian and Klavier exchange dirty looks which Franziska sees out of the corner of her eye.

When their meals arrive, they eat with very little conversation.

**March 30, 2019  
12:37 PM  
Adrian's Apartment****  
**

"Thanks for driving me home, Franziska," Franziska and Adrian walk to the front door of Adrian's apartment, leaving Klavier alone in the car. "We should…do something again. You know, just the two of us…" Adrian hopes that Franziska gets the hint.

"I don't have work tomorrow. We could do something then… just the two of us," Franziska suggests. Adrian bites her lip.

"Ugh, I have work tomorrow… I'm sorry. I can try to get out of it."

"No it's fine. Another time then, Ms. Andrews," Franziska says.

"Sigh, Franziska," Adrian laughs.

"Adrian," Franziska and Adrian say their goodbyes. When Franziska approaches her car she notices that Klavier moved into the driver's seat.

"And what, may I ask are you doing?" Franziska asks.

"The gentleman always drives the lady home," Klavier smiles.

(That foolish smile. Unnecessarily flashy, but his is kind of like-)

"May I drive you home, meine liebe?"

"And how will you get home? Move over, fool. I'm driving." Franziska starts the car.

"Then will you promise to let me drive you somewhere later?" Klavier asks.

"What are you talking about, fool?" But Klavier just smiles back at her.

**March 30, 2019  
1:01 PM  
Kristoph's Home**

"So you're staying with your brother?"

"That is correct, but he will be at work all day today. We can do whatever we want," Klavier smiles suggestively. Franziska pulls out her whip as a warning to Klavier, then notices Kristoph's certificates all over the wall.

"You're brother is a defense attorney?" Franziska asks.

"Yes, my mother always wanted us to be defense attorneys. She thinks he is the perfect child."

"I assume you will be a defense attorney too, then."

"Nein (no), I am to be a rocking prosecutor by day and a brilliant rockstar by night. My mother thinks I am a disgrace." Klavier laughs.

"Why be a foolish rockstar prosecutor then?"

"To face my brother in court, of course, and to be able to work by your side," Klavier smiles. "And I make the perfect rockstar, do I not?"

"Hmph. I work alone" Franziska replies.

Klavier laughs, "Let's get out of here Franziska. Come with me." Klavier takes Franziska's hand.

"Where are we going, you fool? I have to get back to work" Klavier leads Franziska to the garage.

"Here's your helmet." Klavier sits on his motorcycle. "Come on."

"Only foolishly foolish fools are foolish enough to ride on such a foolish vehicle- Do you even have a license?"

Klavier just laughs.

Franziska sighs, "I'm going back to work."

"Please Franziska, come with me. You may regret it for the rest of your life." Klavier pleads.

Franziska surprisingly pauses as she feels a sense of De Ja Vu.

(That's exactly what _he_ said to me. So many years ago…)

Klavier holds out his hand to Franziska and she takes it.

"You haven't told me where we are going ye- AHHHHH!" Klavier accelerates out of the garage.

**March 30, 2019  
2:56 PM  
People Park**

"We drove for nearly 2 hours for a park!?" Franziska scolds.

"No, we drove for nearly 2 hours because I had no idea where I was going," Klavier laughs.

"Fool!" Franziska whips him.

"Hey, I am just a tourist. Come on."

"Where are we going now?"

"I want to watch the sunset with meine liebe. Let's go over there!"

(Why am I partaking in such foolishness!? Scruffy better cover for me.)

**March 30, 2019  
3:02 PM  
High Prosecutor's Office  
Room 1201**

"Hey Ms. von Karma! Sorry I'm so late, I-uh got a little side tracked and uh your tea got a little cold. Sorry about that, sir." Gumshoe notices that no one is in the office. "Ms. von Karma?"

(It's not like Ms. von Karma to just leave work like this. What if she was kidnapped? Aww man what am I gonna tell the chief prosecutor?)

"WHAT AM I GONNA TELL MR. EDGEWORTH!"

"Okay, okay gotta calm down. I need a search party pronto! Okay, I should probably contact Ms. von Karma's friends and family..."

(Does she have any friends...? This is harder than I thought. Wait! I can just check the names in her phone. I really amaze myself sometimes.)

Gumshoe looks through the contacts in Franziska's phone. The first name in her phone is Adrian Andrews.

(Adrian Andrews? Isn't she that girl who was guilty for murdering the Nickel Ninja or something like that? Oh well.)

Gumshoe hits call.

RING  
RING  
RING

"Hello? This is Adrian Andrews."

"Uh hey pal! Do you know where Ms. von Karma is? She's not in her office. What if she was kidnapped!?"

"What? Who is this? She didn't come back after lunch?"

"This is Detective Dick Gumshoe. What lunch are you talking about, pal?"

"Franziska and I had lunch…we were with this other guy, Klavier or something. She might be with him." Adrian hopes that she isn't though. "Did you try calling her cell phone, Detective?"

"Uh what?" Gumshoe forgot all about that. "Oh yeah! I forgot all about that again. Thanks, pal!" Gumshoe hangs up.

Adrian sighs as she hangs up the phone, "I hope you're not with him, Franziska."

**March 30, 2019  
3:06 PM  
People Park**

"I should be getting back to work."

Klavier sighs, "Can you not enjoy yourself for once? If they really need you right now, they will call."

RING  
RING  
RING

Franziska smirks at Klavier.

"Franziska von Karma speaking."

"Ms. von Karma! Are you ok? Were you kidnapped?"

"Scruffy you fool! If I were kidnapped, do you think I would be able to answer my phone?"

"Uh, so you're ok, right pal?"

Franziska sighs, "Scruffy, just cover for me. I don't know when I'll be getting back." Franziska hangs up.

"Does this mean you will be staying here with me?" Klavier smiles.

"Don't flatter yourself, fool. I want to relax today."

"Whatever you say, meine liebe."

**March 30, 2019  
3:10 PM  
Adrian's Apartment**

(Should I call? Maybe she's at work now and doesn't want to be disturbed.)

Adrian tries to convince herself that Franziska is busy working, but the idea of her with Klavier still clouds her thoughts.

(This is Celeste all over again. I'm dependent on her, and I don't want to share her. But, I want her to be happy. She's my friend. I'm happy for her.)

"Just my friend."

Adrian feels strange pressure in her chest as her lips linger on the word "friend."

**March 30, 2019  
4:47 PM  
People Park**

"This is…actually quite nice."

Klavier laughs, "You need to get out more, meine liebe."

(Klavier Gavin. I used to think he was almost perfect. He is smart, handsome, talented, and father almost approved of him. A suitable partner for a von Karma. But, I've changed. He probably has too.)

"Something troubling you?" Klavier interrupts Franziska's thoughts.

"It's nothing, ...I should be going home now-" Klavier grabs Franziska's hand.

"Stay a while longer, for me?" Klavier looks into Franziska's blue eyes and leans in…

RING  
RING  
RING

"That's not my phone," Franziska says uncomfortably. Klavier sighs and mumbles something inaudible as he answers his phone.

"Klavier, where are you? Are you still out with that girl? There's a curfew for children under 18 you know. You should get some rest as soon as possible. Mother says I should take you to Gatewater Land tomorrow" Klavier doesn't find Kristoph's offer amusing.

"I'll drop you off," Klavier says hanging up the phone.

**March 30, 2019  
5:01  
Franziska's Home**

"I'll have someone pick up my car at your place tomorrow."

"Why don't you just drop by yourself?" Klavier flirts.

"I'm going to work overtime tomorrow. Ms. Andrews is working, and I assume you wouldn't want to miss out on going to Gatewater Land," Franziska mocks.

"Hmm, that woman, Adrian Andrews. What is she to you?"

"What do you mean, fool?"

"Is she a friend, or-"

"Ahem, hello there, sorry to interrupt. I have a package for a Franziska von Karma?" A man in a bellboy's uniform was holding a small package….on a tray….

"Thank you." Franziska took the package. It was from Adrian Andrews. Franziska smiled upon reading the name.

"Hmmm, I guess that answers my question. I will be seeing you later, meine liebe."

Franziska enters her house and sets the package down on a table. She reaches into her drawer and pulls out her broken riding crop.

"Sigh, it can't be fixed. It's worthless." Franziska makes her way towards her trashcan, but is unable to throw it away.

"Gah! It's just a foolish riding crop, nothing more!" Franziska drops it into the trashcan, turns off the lights, and heads to her bedroom.

**December 24, 2011 (Flashback)  
11:57PM  
__****von Karma Mansion**  


**_"_**_Why did__you wake me, Miles? It is almost midnight!" Franziska protested._

_"I wanted to give you this." Miles held out a small wrapped box to her._

_"Hmph, a present? Father will be displeased when he finds out you were trying to celebrate Christmas again, Miles."_

_"Well if you don't want it, Franziska, hand it back." Miles replied._

_"No fool! A von Karma should never ask for a gift back!" Franziska slapped him._

_"I'm not a von Karma, Franziska." Edgeworth said rubbing his cheek._

_"Unfortunately for you." Franziska began tearing at the paper and opening the box. It was a fine leather riding crop._

_"Father said I'm not allowed to ride anymore, fool" Franziska said tearing up._

_"I know, but if you can't use it for riding, I figured you could always give fools a good whip. I'm leaving next year. I don't want to leave you unprotected."_

_"I can protect myself just fine, Miles."_

_"I'll take that as a "thankyou" Franziska"_

_CRACK_

_Miles rubbed his aching cheek again. "...Your welcome, Franziska. Goodnight and Merry Christmas." Miles left to his room._

_Franziska didn't want to admit her excitement. She also didn't want to admit how she hoped Miles would celebrate Christmas with her in secret again. She cherished the riding crop and promised herself to use it against any fools._

_"...Thankyou Miles" Franziska whispered._

**March 31, 2019  
1:46 AM  
Franziska's Home**

Franziska opens the trashcan to take out the riding crop and cleans it off.

(This isn't the first time I've broken it. And this isn't the first time I've come back for it either. Sigh, curse the foolishly foolish fool who gave this to me.)

* * *

Sorry again for updating late. Hopefully you all understand...anyways, tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for updating so late! I know it has been three week, but thanks to all who have been so patient. I won't make you wait any longer so enjoy!

* * *

**March 31, 2019  
9:30 AM  
Franziska's Home****  
**

(What time is it? I have to go to work…)

Franziska gets up and gets ready for work. She notices the unopened package she received last night. Curious as to what Adrian would deliver to her, Franziska tears open the box, not noticing the note that falls to the floor.

"Wow…" Franziska whispered. Inside was a marvelous, new, riding crop. It came in a personalized case with Franziska's name inscribed on it. This riding crop is definitely more valuable than the one she wielded as a child. Franziska notices the time and starts to hurry out the door when she remembers that her car isn't there.

(Well now what?)

Franziska sees a bus stop at the corner of her street but immediately dismisses the thought, for she knows that is how Scruffy gets to work. Franziska then sees a cab and is quick to claim it. She gets inside the cab and immediately regrets her actions.

"Franzy!" exclaims the driver.

(Mother of fools, please tell me that isn't who I think it is.)

"Wow…out of all the cabs you just happened to get into mine. You know…most people would call that fate. How about dinner? I know the best burger joint in town…but they sorta banned me from there, so I'll have to wear a disguise, but don't worry; I won't cover up too much of this devilishly handsome fa-AHHH!"

"Watch where you are driving, you ignorant fool!" CRACK CRACK CRACK

"Hey Franzy! I can't drive when I'm in pain!" Larry cries.

"Gah! Stop the car!" Franziska demands. As soon as the wheels stop Franziska rushes out the car door.

"Hey! Yo Franzy where ya goin? We still on for tonight? Call me!" Larry screams out the car window. Other angry drivers are honking their horns and yelling at Butz for stopping in the middle of the road, while Franziska walks away.

(Okay…now what?)

Franziska has run out of options. She calls the first phone number listed in her phone…

**March 31, 2019  
9:42 AM  
Adrian's Apartment**

RING  
RING  
RING

Adrian, still half asleep, attempts to grab her phone but fails multiple times. When she finally picks up her phone she struggles to find the answer button on her phone. Unaware of who is calling, Adrian tries to say hello but ends up yawning loudly into the phone.

"Ms. Andrews?" Franziska's voice utters from the other line.

"Franziska!" Adrian is wide awake now. She bites her lip hoping Franziska didn't notice the over enthusiasm in her voice.

"Ahem, um hey Franziska, what's up? Oh, did…did you get my package?"

"Yes I did, thank you very much. I don't know what else to say. It's…perfect." Adrian couldn't help but blush at Franziska's words. She bites her lip again, but it forms into a smile.

"So, is that all? Um…do you need anything?" Adrian attempts to sound busy. As much as she wants to talk to Franziska, she is already 45 minutes late to work.

"Actually…I was wondering if you were leaving for work yet. I don't have my car and I thought maybe if you had time…you could pick me up, if it's not troublesome, of course." Franziska doesn't like asking for favors. She rarely ever has to, but no way is she taking a bus or a cab, and she wouldn't mind seeing Adrian again.

"Oh," Adrian bit her lip again. She is already nearly an hour late, but what more would a couple more minutes do?

"S-Sure, I'll pick you up in a couple minutes."

"Ms. Andrews, are you sure this is alright?" Franziska notices the hesitation in her voice.

"Of course it's alright. That's what …friends are for…right? And call me Adrian"

"Right, thank you again Ms. Andr-Adrian…"

**March 31, 2019  
9:47 AM  
Franziska's Home**

"15 minutes Klavier, that's it" Kristoph says coldly.

"Ha, I'll only need 5!" Klavier laughs. He marches up to Franziska's house with a little too much confidence, for he intends to ask her a very important question.

KNOCK  
KNOCK  
KNOCK

"Thank you again for doing this…Klavier Gavin? What are you doing here?"

"I have a very important question for you, meine liebe. You see-

"Franziska, are you ready to go? Oh…hello…" Adrian's mood is brought down at the sight of Klavier.

"Nice to see you again, Fräulein" Klavier and Adrian exchange fake smiles.

"Ahem, Franziska we should probably leave now."

"Yes, of course." Franziska faces Klavier "We can talk later." And just like that, Adrian ruins Klavier's good mood.

"Hmm, what do we have here?" Klavier picks up a piece of paper from under the table.

_Dear Franziska,_

_I hope you like this present. I know it's probably not as good as your old one but I thought maybe this could be a temporary replacement until you get a new one. Also, thank you for everything. I don't know what I would do without you._

_- Adrian_

"The Fräulein is starting to become a problem," Klavier whispers to himself. He is tempted to take the package so that Franziska would never find it, but the opened box on the table clearly shows that Franziska already knows she received something from Adrian. The young rock star is not prepared to lose the love of his life to this older woman, so he grabs a pen and paper and starts jotting down his own little note.

"Klavier! I said 15 minutes!" Kristoph yells from outside.

"Game on, Fräulein" Klavier replaces Adrian's note with the one he had just written and proceeds to lock Franziska's door before he leaves.

**March 31, 2019  
10:01 AM  
Prosecutor's Building  
Parking Lot**

"Thank you…again."

(I swear I've never said thank you this much in one year.)

"Anytime, I should probably go now" Franziska is unaware that Adrian is already an hour late to work.

"Goodbye Ms. Andrews"

"Sigh, you know, you call everyone else by their full name. Might as well do that with mine too. It's better than Ms. Andrews." Adrian laughs.

(I was trying to drop that habit actually…)

"Very well, goodbye Adrian Andrews"

"Bye Franziska"

**March 31, 2019  
10:02 AM  
Prosecutor's Building  
Stairwell**

(Why does my office have to be on the 12th floor? And why do I take the stairs anyway?)

Franziska climbs up the stairs at a steady pace in her high heels. With one hand on the rail and the other on her whip, she looks back at a rather interesting memory from last year.

**October 11, 2018 (Flashback)  
9:57 AM  
Prosecutor's Building**

_Franziska waited impatiently for the elevator to get back to the first floor when she saw Miles Edgeworth, suitcase in hand with his jacket draped over his shoulder._

_"Morning Franziska."_

_"Miles" Franziska greeted. She had her arms crossed and didn't pay much attention to him._

_"Have a splendid day then," said Edgeworth as he headed for the staircase._

_"Miles Edgeworth, you fool, you are going to walk up 12 floors all the way to your office?"_

_"I'm in good enough shape, Franziska. I can handle the stairs without difficulty." He smirked in that devious way that drove Franziska insane._

_(He always smiles like that at me. Probably to show that he's superior. I will not accept this.)_

_"Hmph, if you can handle 12 flights of stairs, I can handle 24!" Franziska marched towards Edgeworth while he chuckled._

_"Well then, ladies first" Edgeworth bowed and allowed Franziska to go first. The first 5 floors were no problem for the fit prosecutors, but by the 10th floor, Franziska's heels started to become incredibly heavy._

_She tried not to show weakness as she climbed up the stairs, but she was gradually getting slower and slower after every step, almost to the point where she was taking one step at a time._

_"Franziska, do you need to rest?" Edgeworth chuckled._

_"Shut up Miles! You…[gasp]…aren't…[gasp]…wearing heels" Franziska would have whipped Edgeworth if she could have stood up properly and if her hands weren't glued to the rail._

_"Allow me" Miles put his jacket on properly and handed Franziska his suitcase. While Franziska tried to figure out what he was doing, Miles swiftly scooped her up into his arms and started back up the stairs._

_"MILES EDGEWORTH! PUT ME DOWN BEFORE I FALL! I WILL WHIP YOU INTO UNCONSCIOUSNESS!"_

_"Hahaha, Franziska, do you really think I would ever drop you. And I wouldn't mind being unconscious for a while. I have a meeting that I'd much rather avoid," Edgeworth laughed. He ignored Franziska's comments and continued walking until they were outside her office._

_"Umm, good morning Sirs!" Detective Gumshoe tried to say with food in his mouth. He quickly gulped it all down._

_"So…uh…what are you guys up to?" Gumshoe questioned. Franziska, still in Edgeworth's arms, had her own arms crossed. She gave up resisting Edgeworth by the time they reached the 12th floor._

_"Just escorting Ms. von Karma to her office. Carry on with your work now, Detective" Edgeworth said as he walked past Gumshoe. When Edgeworth finally got Franziska's office door open, he gently set her down and closed his eyes, awaiting her whip._

_Franziska whip in hand, stayed silent and observed Edgeworth._

_(Not a single drop of sweat on him. Almost impressive...almost. Then again, he only carried me for two more floors.)_

_RING  
RING  
RING_

_"Miles Edgeworth…yes…oh really…interesting...I mean…unfortunate…yes…not a problem at all." Edgeworth hung up the phone and chuckled softly._

_"What's so funny?"_

_"It seems I've helped you dodge a bullet. The elevator broke down a couple minutes ago which means my meeting is postponed. Also, if you hadn't gone up the stairs with me, you would have been trapped in the elevator with Prosecutor Payne and the new prosecutor with the glowing mask."_

_"Hmph" Franziska turned around and headed towards her desk._

_"What no thank you?"_

_"For what Miles? Causing my feet to be in pain when I could have been getting to know our new colleague?"_

_"I hear all he does is drink coffee. And I doubt Franziska von Karma wastes her time getting to know people." Edgeworth laughed._

_"Why are you still in my office, Miles? You may leave."_

_"Well then, if I'm not welcome in your office then I will leave." Edgeworth picked up his suitcase and turned around. "Goodbye Franziska."_

_"Miles!" Franziska called after him. He turned around to look into her icy blue eyes._

_"Th-Thank you" Franziska was still not used to being so polite. Especially to Miles Edgeworth of all people._

_Edgeworth smiled._

_"You're very welcome, Franziska" He waved his hand and left her office. Franziska shut the door and sat down at her desk. The half smile plastered on her face did not leave for quite a while._

**March 31, 2019 (Present Day)  
10:24 AM  
Prosecutor's Building  
12th Floor Hallway**

Franziska steps into the hallway and continues towards her office.

(Hmm, I can walk all the way up without breaking a sweat now.)

* * *

I like it when people favorite and/or follow my stories *wink wink* lol. I love reviews the most though. Tell me what you think! More reviews means faster updates! I promise!


	6. Chapter 6

It feels good to finish all your homework early. Enjoy the next chapter and please tell me what you think! I didn't like it as much as others….but oh well…have fun reading...

* * *

**March 31, 2019  
6:36 PM  
High Prosecutor's Office  
Room 1201**

KNOCK  
KNOCK

"Scruffy! My car better be in its parking spot right now, or I will-"

"Hahaha, calm down, miene liebe. I just dropped it off" Klavier stands in front of Franziska, twirling her car keys.

"Good, now what are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed to visit you? I missed you very much," Klavier smiles brightly and moves closer to Franziska.

"Hmph, very well; make yourself useful and carry these" Franziska throws all of her stuff, except her whip, to Klavier and makes her way down the stairs. On their way to the parking lot, they run into Detective Gumshoe and Maggey Byrde.

"Good evening Sir! Guess what? Maggey might rejoin the force!" Detective Gumshoe looks as if his salary was quadrupled, which is still not very much.

"Yes sir! I am hoping that if I become a policewoman again, my bad luck will rub off on all the criminals in the world and it will be easier for us to catch them!"

(Oh joy…Another fool joining the force…)

"So uh…who's he, Sir?" Gumshoe asks at the sight of Klavier. Maggey scrunches her eyebrows together in thought. Suddenly, her eyes become wide and she claps her hands together.

"Hey! I know you! You're that dreamy rock star from Germany!" Maggey's eyes sparkle in admiration.

"Please no pictures or autographs, Fräulein. I'm on vacation." Klavier and Franziska head to her car while Maggey secretly pulls out her phones to secretly take pictures of Klavier.

"It seems you've become quite famous in Germany" says Franziska as they drive to her house.

"You would have known if you came back" Klavier says almost…coldly. His comment stung Franziska, so they drove the rest of the way in silence.

**March 31, 2019  
7:02 PM  
Franziska's Home**

"Why didn't you come back, Franziska?" Klavier rarely ever calls her Franziska. He always calls her meine liebe.

"You may set those down on the table there," Franziska tries to avoid the question.

"You haven't answered me" Klavier takes off his sunglasses and looks straight into Franziska's eyes, "Why didn't you come back?"

"I did come back. But you weren't waiting…"

**_March 24, 2018 (Post-JFA)  
5:42 PM  
Frankfurt International Airport  
Gavin Estate_**

_(Sigh, how long must I wait for a foolish taxi!)_

_Franziska waited at a taxi while she tapped her foot impatiently. She checked her phone and scrolled down to one of her contacts, Klavier Gavin._

_(No…I'll surprise him…he was always foolishly childish.)_

_When Franziska's taxi finally arrived, she gave the driver Klavier's address and sat quietly while she played with the card she found in Detective Gumshoe's trench coat._

_(All that time held captive and all she did was draw a picture of that foolish excuse for a lawyer. It obvious the Fey girl has strong feelings for him.)_

_She tucked the card away into her bag and examined her whip. She had thrown it onto the floor only a couple of hours ago, but he brought it back to her. She gripped it tight and promised never to part with it until she had surpassed Miles Edgeworth. He had made her cry…and in public! How could he have said those things to her? Why did she feel so…so…?_

_(Sigh, I can't explain this pain in my chest, but I will be superior the next time we meet Miles, even if I have to become a defense attorney in order to battle you in court.)_

_Franziska stopped herself when she had caught what she was thinking. A von Karma would never be a defense attorney. It would be more believable if Miles Edgeworth were to be a defense attorney the next time they met. Franziska lost her train of thought when the driver pulled up to the Gavin's Estate. Franziska stared at the extravagant building before her._

_(Klavier Gavin, I…apologize for my absence…forgive me.)_

_Franziska was still uncomfortable with apologies and was not too eager to see Klavier after a whole year. Franziska was about to pay the driver when she saw two figures, a man and woman, about to leave the mansion._

_(Klavier Gavin and…who is she?)_

_Franziska stepped out of the vehicle and stood closer to the gate to hear what they were saying, but she made sure she was out of sight._

_"Umm…miss?" the taxi driver was very confused but thought it would be best to just wait for her to pay him before leaving her behind..._

_[Pretend the upcoming conversation is in German…]_

_"I think we're going to have a great time! Don't you think sweetheart?" said the young woman._

_"S-Sweetheart? This is a blind date. I don't even know you!" Klavier said while trying to peel the woman off his arm._

_"But I know all about you! We're perfect for each other! Let's go pick out some rings!" the young woman started dragging Klavier towards the gate where Franziska hid, so she immediately got back into the car and ordered the driver to go._

_"What the…who was that?" Klavier said as he heard the taxi's wheels screech in the distance._

_"Probably just some paparazzi wanting to get a picture of your future wife!" squealed the woman._

_"W-Wife? OBJECTION!" Klavier yelled, but the girl still continued to drag him away from his home…_

**March 31, 2019  
7:10 PM  
Franziska's Home**

"That?" Klavier laughs uneasily. Franziska remains silent as Klavier tries to think of what else to say. "She didn't mean anything to me, meine liebe. She was my brother's colleague's sister's friend or something like that."

Franziska continues to give him the silent treatment.

"You left me! Did you expect me to wait a year for you to come back?" Klavier yells. He immediately regrets raising his voice at Franziska when he feels the sting of her whip. "At least I have been trying to pick up where we left off, but you don't seem to want that."

"I've changed…"

"Judging from the pain of that lash, it seems you haven't changed at all. It's like our tutoring all over again." Klavier says while rubbing his shoulder.

"Hmph" Franziska replies. She then notices a paper on her table. She picks it up and starts to read it.

_Franziska,_  
_Here is a present for being such a great freind._  
_Your freind, Adrian_

(What the…surely Adrian Andrews isn't this incompetent.)

Franziska's amazing deduction skills led her to the answer.

"Klavier Gavin! What is the meaning of this?" Franziska shows the note to Klavier, but he tries to play dumb.

"Why, it looks like a note from your friend, if I am not mistaken" Klavier replies.

"Adrian Andrews would not spell the word 'friend' incorrectly twice!"

"What….?" Klavier looks at the note and starts to look very confused. "Well then, how do you spell it in English?"

CRACK

Klavier rubs his other shoulder now and tries to avoid looking at Franziska.

"Why did you leave this note?"

"So you wouldn't read the real one," Klavier laughs, but Franziska readies her whip once again, making Klavier pull the real note out of his pocket. Franziska reads over the note and heads over to the phone.

"What are you doing?" Klavier asks as Franziska dials the phone.

"Hi you've reached Adrian Andrews. I'm not available at the moment so please leave a message at the beep."

BEEP

"Adrian Andrews…I wanted to…thank you again…for the gift."

"You're calling her?" Klavier utters in jealousy. He follows the phone line with his eyes and sees where the phone is plugged in.

"I appreciate everything…and-"

BEEEEEEEEEP

Franziska looks up to see Klavier, guiltily holding the unplugged phone cord.

"What are you doing?"

"Just listen to me, meine liebe." Klavier plugs the phone back in and takes Franziska's hand. "I still care about you, and I want you to come back to Germany with me. I wanted to ask you that earlier today."

"Go back to Germany with you?" Franziska lets go of Klavier's hand.

"Yes, you've had more successfulness there, as a prosecutor. The only thing holding you back is your 'friend'. She's getting in the way. I just thought you still felt the same way about me, but I will not bother you if that is not the case, meine liebe."

(I do care about him…but I care for Adrian Andrews as well. W-What's going on with me? I am a von Karma! Foolish emotions such as these should not go through my head.)

"Those emotions are for fools. A von Karma is far too perfect for those weaknesses."

(No…what am I thinking? I may be a von Karma, but I am not my father. I am Franziska von Karma, the prodigy. I can survive without my father's foolish beliefs.)

"If you still love me, you'll come back with me..." After a long and awkward pause, Klavier heads out the door while Franziska tries to contemplate what is happening. She lets him go, not knowing what to say to him anyway.

Klavier finds himself empty outside Franzika's home. He looks at his hand and starts to dial the phone number written on it. Above the phone number, Klavier wrote the name, Adrian Andrews…

**March 31, 2019  
7:30 PM  
Adrian's Apartment**

"I don't understand. Franziska would never... feel that way. I'm just in over my head. If she's happy with you, I'm happy for her..."

"Your friendship alone won't win her over Fräulein."

"You think Franziska has feelings for me...?" Adrian asks nervously.

"In all honesty, I wouldn't like it to be true, but you've touched her in a way. It seems she's protective of you instead now. Franziska protected me when she was my mentor when we were children. I was always living in my brother's shadow, and she helped me through it. We became romantic until she suddenly left me..."

"Franziska helped me out of someone's shadow too, I suppose. I'm a co-dependent person. She's really been helping me out of that... I think." Adrian thinks back to that godforsaken case when her co-dependency was revealed.

"It seems meine liebe has a type" Klavier chuckles.

"Why are you here? What do you want me to do?" Adrian asks.

"I'm returning home with or without Franziska. Judging by our recent encounter it seems it will have to be without. I don't... need her anymore. I'm out of my brother's shadow, and I will strike him down in court. I will return here for that showdown, but for now... I'm moving on. If you need Franziska, you won't have to worry about me anymore..." Klavier explains.

"Th-Thankyou... Klavier... If I may ask... Why did she leave you in the first place?"

"Ha! That Fräulein... I cannot help you with. She never told me..." Klavier proceeded towards the door. "I wish you luck."

* * *

Eh…well tell me what you think anyway….I promise to make the next chapter funny and interesting…


	7. Chapter 7

So... I apologize for not updating, but I didn't have much time and I had writer's block…So thank you for those who have been very very very patient haha. I didn't know if I should make this chapter really long and update later or shortish and update ASAP… I know it's annoying when writer's ask you to review (trust me I know) but hey…it makes us feel better, and I'll try to update more often :D

* * *

**April 1, 2019**  
**12:48 PM**  
**Hope Springs Airport**

"Gummy! What time is it?" Kay says eagerly.

"It's almost time, he's only been gone a couple days y'know" Gumshoe replies.

"Oh shut it, Gummy. It felt like weeks, and you've missed him even more than I did- GASP There he is!"

"Detective Gumshoe, Kay, nice to see you both again- GAH!" Kay and Gumshoe both tackle him for a hug.

"Mr. Edgeworth we've missed you so much!" They both cry.

"Ahem...please stop...you're drawing attention...sigh" Kay and Gumshoe dry their tears and replace their frowns with giant grins when Edgeworth pulls out a present out of his suitcase.

"For Kay, a new bag to keep your...items in (hopefully not stolen items) and for Detective Gumshoe...a bonus. Don't spend it all on instant noodles now..."

Kay and Gumshoe look straight at each other and then back at Edgeworth in confusion.

"Umm...Mr. Edgeworth? Why the sudden generosity?" Kay asks.

"Hey, I don't mind one bit, pal. He's probably just thanking us for all of our hard work" Gumshoe smiles.

"Actually, I assume neither of you have done any work during my absence, but nevertheless, I thought I'd get something for the people I care about" Edgeworth replies.

Gumshoe's and Kay's looks are even more confused.

"Mr. Edgeworth, Sir, are you okay, pal? You don't seem like yourself..."

"So it would seem...You have been watching over Franziska for me, correct?

"Umm...yes, of course Sir, but she doesn't seem like someone who needs to be looked after. She can take care of herself y'know. She even has a new boyfriend, I think. It kinda surprised me to tell you the truth" Gumshoe rants. Edgeworth's head shoots up at the sound of the B word.

"...boyfriend? Franziska? Preposterous! Who would...how could she...how long has...why didn't you tell me?" Edgeworth interrogates.

"Hey Gummy, have you ever seen Mr. Edgeworth like this before?" Kay whispers. Gumshoe just stares back at Edgeworth in fear of losing his raise.

"You've both kept my arrival a secret, yes?" Kay stares silently and nods her head yes while Gumshoe's eyes open wide in fear...

Gumshoe: (Uh-oh...)

"Good, she doesn't know I'm here yet."

**April 1, 2019**  
**1:02 PM**  
**Prosecutor's Building**  
**12th Floor Hallway**

"I'm getting kinda worried about him. Aren't you, Gummy?" Kay asks as Gumshoe scratches his head.

"Course I am, but what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know either, but why give Ms. Franziska such a heavy bouquet of flowers? And why aren't you helping me!"

"Mr. Edgeworth says I shouldn't be carrying anything breakable..." Gumshoe looks down and pouts as Kay tries to conceal her chuckles.

"Hey, who's that?" Kay asks squinting her eyes toward a male figure in a purple suit.

Klavier looks up at Kay and Gumshoe upon hearing voices.

"Guten tag Herr Detective. I do not think I am acquainted with the Fräulein here." Klavier says smoothly.

"Oh my gosh! Kl- Klav- Don't you know who he is Gummy?"

"I think... maybe? Well uh- anyways we gotta get these to Ms. von Karma, or Mr. Edgeworth will cut our pays again..."

"Hey! At least you're getting paid for this stuff!" Kay complains.

"If I may ask, why are you giving flowers to Franziska? She has not arrived yet, I am afraid" Klavier questions.

"Orders from my boss. Guess we'll just have to wait here for her..."

BEEP  
BEEP  
BEEP

"Gummy... I have places to go! Things to steal!" Kay continues complaining. "Umm... Mr. Gavin, Sir, can you just give these to Ms. Franziska when she gets here?" Before Klavier answers, Kay is already heaving the heavy bouquet toward him.

"Of... course...?" Klavier answers as Kay snaps a quick picture of him and runs towards the elevator with Gumshoe chasing behind.

Kay waits for the elevators doors to close before she says what's on her mind...

"I can't believe I just met Klavier Gavin! He is so cute!"

Gumshoe struggles to reply, for he thinks of Kay almost as a little sister. "Uh... Listen pal... I think it's time we should talk about stuff like-"

Kay giggles, "Can it Gummy, I already had this talk with my mom."

"Oh... uh... yeah... that's good..." They stand in silence until they leave the elevator.

DING

"Scruffy, what are you doing here so early? Good afternoon Ms. Faraday" Franziska says about to climb the staircase.

"I uh- had to do something for-"

"Mr. Payne! Yeah, uh- Gummy here broke his glasses again. Good afternoon Ms. Franziska" Kay cuts in.

Franziska scoffs, "Well that's no surprise. Very well, be sure no one interrupts me today with any trivial matters... unless it just happens to be... Adrian... or Klavier."

"But Ms. von Karma Mr. Ed-"

"You have a package! Upstairs... in your office... from someone very special... Well we gotta go..." Kay drags Gumshoe out of the Prosecutor's building, leaving Franziska to find her package.

"Gummy! Mr. Edgeworth is supposed to be a surprise. It's so romantic!" Kay squeals.

"Mr. Edgeworth and Ms. von Karma..." Gumshoe shudders as he realizes he can barely handle either of them one at a time.

Meanwhile on the staircase...

(Package? What package? If this is another one of those foolish American holiday shenanigans I will whip the foolishness out of that Detective.)

Franziska finally makes it to the twelfth floor only to be greeted by a tired Klavier carrying a large bouquet of flowers.

"May I ask why you are disturbing me at work?"

"For you, meine liebe. May I speak with you for a moment?" Klavier asks.

Franziska unlocks the door to her office, "Leave those right over there."

Klavier sets the flowers down and stares out her window as he begins talking, "I came here to ask for your answer... about my proposal last night, but after a long talk with your friend... I believe I already know. I'm going back to Germany in a couple hours, but I will return. As for your friend, you two need to talk..."

"What are you babbling on abou-"

"MR. EDGEWORTH?" A young brunette in a lab coat yelled. "Oh... this isn't his office... is it...?"

"What business do you have with Miles?" Franziska questions with demand, her whip ready.

Ema Sky, fearing for her life stutters, "I- I'm his a- assistant?"

(How many younger assistants does he have?!)

"He's not here. He's in Zheng Fa" Franziska answers.

"What? That Detective told me he was supposed to be arriving today," Ema puts on her pink shades and checks her notebook. "Hmm... Well, my apologies Ms...?"

"von Karma. You may leave."

"von Karma... von Karma... Any relation to Manfred von Karma?"

Franziska's blood turns cold at the sound of her father's name, "...no"

"Hmm... Maybe Lana talked about you or something. Anyways, sorry Ms. von Karma and... uh kid?" Ema refers to Klavier.

"Kid? Hahaha, Fräulein, you are quite skilled in pretending, but surely you know who I am" Klavier laughs.

"Umm.. no... well goodbye..." Ema leaves rolling her eyes at Klavier.

"Surely she cannot possibly be uninformed of me..." Klavier pouts. "Who was she?"

Franziska contemplates, silently, about the newly learned information. Angrily she picks up her cellphone and immediately calls Detective Gumshoe.

**April 1, 2019**  
**1:39 P.M.**  
**High Prosecutor's Office**  
**Room 1201**

"Scruffy, you shouldn't look forward to your next evaluation!" Franziska scolds before she slams the phone down.

"Ahem... as I was saying...?"

"Proceed." Franziska says bluntly.

"I understand that I am the past, meine liebe, but even with me out of the picture, you're future still seems very... clouded..."

"You're speaking foolishness..."

Klavier chuckles, "Well, view your situation any way you want, meine liebe. I must be leaving now, but I suggest you contact your friend. These are lovely flowers by the way."

A confused Franziska walks over to the bouquet and picks up the card.

_Franziska, _  
_I hope you will be able to forgive me for my absence. I will be there first thing when I return to pick up my keys. If you are not there I will know that I am not yet forgiven, but I will also be locked out of my office and house. _  
_-Miles_

"Hmph. That fool. He never gave me his keys." Franziska mutters. Curious, she searches under her many piles of paperwork on her desk. Naturally, the keys to Edgeworth's house and office are next to an empty wallet belonging to Detective Gumshoe.

"Hmph... fool..."

RING  
RING  
RING

"von Karma"

"Franziska, a-are you busy today?"

"Ms. Andrews... Adrian... I'm... resting at the moment..."

"Oh... I- I'm sorry. I should go... Sorry..."

"No... please... If you're not busy... stop by my office. I was told we needed to discuss something?"

"You talked to Klavier already...?"

"That is correct... Will you be arriving soon?"

"O-Of course... I'll be there around 2... umm... see you later..."

"Likewise..." Franziska hangs up the phone and sits back in her chair.

"Well, meine liebe, I shall be leaving now, but I will return the next time my brother receives a case. You can observe your tutoring put to use when I crush him in court. Goodbye Franziska..." Klavier kisses her hand and proceeds out the door. Franziska is left alone to ponder what Klavier and Adrian discussed last night, and why the mere thought of Adrian Andrews makes her foolishly nervous.

(What on Earth is going on in this foolish world?)

* * *

This chapter didn't go quite as well as I had planned... Have mercy on me... Please... If there are a lot of errors it's because I am tired and didn't feel like proof reading, and I'm pretty sure many people don't care anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there people... Again... I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the late updates. I was actually in Yellowstone National Park, and well, there's not much wi-fi there... at least... I couldn't find any... Anyways, here's the latest chapter. I have the ability to write the next chapters very soon, so I'll either post a new chapter each day, or every other day, I'm not sure yet. Why don't you tell me what you think in a review? (heehee) Please don't bash me on how long it took me to update... I already receive enough crap from my sister who reads my stories... :( Well, enjoy!

* * *

**April 1, 2019  
1:47 PM  
High Prosecutor's Office  
Room 1201**

(13 minutes until the arrival of Adrian Andrews ...What am I supposed to do for the time being...?)

GRUMBLE

(Err... I suppose I can allow myself to grab lunch...)

**April 1, 2019  
1:50 PM  
Prosecutor's Building  
Lobby**

(Argh... It seems that I've failed to supply my wallet with enough American money...)

GRUMBLE

(I cannot even afford the low quality food served in foolish vending machines...)

?- "Ms. von Karma?"

GRUMBLE

(Argh! Why must the foolish physical need for provisions torment me?)

?- "Seriously Nick! That's Ms. von Karma over there!"

(...I've heard that voice...)

?- "Hey, it is Ms. von Karma!"

(Of all the foolish fools...)

"Hey Ms. von Karma! Long time no see!" Maya Fey exclaims in her usual cheery voice.

"We didn't know you were back in America. Did you come back here with Edgewo-"

CRACK

"Never say that fool's name in front of me ever again, you fool!"

"...Technically I never finished saying his name..." Phoenix mumbles to himself.

"So... Ms. von Karma... How have you been? Talk to any friends lately?" Maya asks.

"I have been perfectly fine... What is it to you who I've been talking to?" Franziska lies.

Phoenix eyes suddenly become wide as he stares at Franziska.

"What are you staring at, fool?"

CRACK

"YEEOWCH! U-Um nothing..." Phoenix lies.

"Nick? What's the matter...?"

"Psyche-locks..." he replies.

"What? On Ms. von Karma?" Maya says too loudly.

"What are you fools mumbling about?" Franziska yells impatiently, unaware that Adrian has already arrived and is riding up the elevator to her office...

**April 1, 2019  
1:53 PM  
Prosecutor's Building  
12th Floor Hallway**

"Room 1204, 1203, 12- Mr. Gavin?" Adrian says after spotting Klavier waiting on a hallway bench. "I thought you had already left..."

"Ha, Fraulein Andrews, It seems my motorcycle has been wrecked in the underground parking lot. I wait here for my brother to arrive."

"Oh... I see... Isn't Franziska here?"

"Nein. I've knocked, but I receive no answer, so I assume you'll have to wait here for her..."

... *AWKWARD SILENCE*

"On second thought... maybe I will search for her in the lobby..." Klavier offers.

"Th-Thankyou..." Adrian says awkwardly as he walks away.

**April 1, 2019  
1:55 PM  
Prosecutor's Building  
Lobby**

"But why would Ms. von Karma want to hide something from us?" Maya asks.

"We're not exactly her best friends, Maya..."

"...Does Ms. von Karma have other friends?"

CRACK

"OWW!" Phoenix screams in pain.

"I can hear you both whispering!"

"...Gulp... Umm... Ms. von karma? You wouldn't happen to be hiding something would you?" Phoenix asks shakily.

"Hmph, Why would one as perfect as me need to foolishly hide foolish secrets?"

"Well you seemed to tense up when we were talking about your friends" Maya chips in.

"Hmph, I don't need something as foolish as friendship."

"Aww c'mon, everyone needs friends!" Maya exclaims, but she immediately shuts up upon gazing upon Franziska's glare.

"Hmm, I know you have friends Ms. von Karma. Maya and I consider you our friend... and aren't you still good friends with Adrian Andrews?"

SHATTER

"Didja get one, Nick?"

"Yeah, but only one. There's still two more."

"Adrian Andrews and I keep in contact, yes..." Franziska admits.

"She told us you're teaching her how to wield a whip!" Maya laughs.

Franziska's thoughts flash back to when she broke her beloved riding crop... again... Maya quickly realizes she struck a nerve and tries to change the subject.

"...Hey, Nick! Look over there! It's Klavier Gavin!"

"Who the heck is Klavier Gavin?

SHATTER

"Huh? Ms. von Karma? Do you know Klavier Gavin?"

"Er... yes... from Germany..." Franziska mumbles.

"He's that hunky German guy who's a Prosecutor by day and a rockstar at night!" Maya squeaks in excitement. She, along with many other women, rush over to surround Klavier, demanding pictures and autographs.

"Hmph, hunky rockstar prosecutor? What's the big deal? He looks like any other rookie..." Phoenix grumbles.

"Jealous are you, Phoenix Wright?" says Franziska, finger waving mockingly.

"Hardly. Like I could ever lose to the likes of that kid."

"I must warn you. He has trained under me for several years back in Germany."

"And I've beaten you twice now, haven't I?" Phoenix remarks.

CRACK

"YEEOW! ...Ok... I definitely deserved that one..."

"Hmph," Franziska shuts her eyes tightly and crosses her arms.

"Niiiick! Looook! I got his autograph!" Maya cheers. "So didja break all the psych-locks yet?"

"Only one more... and I think I know how to break it..." Phoenix clears his throat. "Ahem- Ms. von Karma... you also seemed pretty jumpy when Maya and I asked you about a certain person..."

Franziska tenses up and starts wrinkling her sleeve, arms still crossed and eyes still shut.

"I have yet to see tangible proof, Phoenix Wright" Franziska barks back.

"Hmm... well then... TAKE THAT!"

Phoenix rapidly pulls out a picture from his pocket and shoves it in Franziska's face.

SHATTER  
CHAIN RATTLES

"Gotcha..." Phoenix whispers to himself.

"Argh... my first question, Phoenix Wright, is why do you carry a picture of Miles in your pocket?!"

"...I carry the pictures of everyone I care about... See? There's Maya, Mia, Pearl... I even have a picture of yo-"

CRACK

"I have no time for your foolishness!"

"...Anyways, what do you have to hide about Adrian Andrews, Klavier Gavin, and Miles Edgeworth?"

"Ooo! Story time with Franziska von Karma!" Maya smiles.

Franziska takes a deep breath.

"It may not seem like it, Franziska, but Maya and I really are your friends. We care about you," Phoenix smiles.

"...If you two ever repeat the contents of the conversation, so help me I will whip you both into your deathbeds! ...It seems you two are relentless... so... i suppose... I'll... tell... you..." Franziska struggles to say.

"For some unknown reason... I seem to have developed... r-romantic f-feelings for..."

* * *

Muahahaha... cliff hanger... teehee. Again, please tell me what you think. This story has been under a LOT of editing, and I'm not sure if they were for bettor or for worse... and what do you think of my onomatopoeias? This story is coming to an end soon, but a Phoenix/Maya one will follow shortly XD.


	9. Chapter 9

This story might not be coming to an end just yet. My goal is to reach 100 reviews at least! Please help me! ...It's sort of a bet... XD So if you would like to help me, tell all your Ace Attorney obsessed friends to R & R!

* * *

**April 1, 2019  
2:02 PM  
Prosecutor's Building  
Lobby**

"…All 3 of them?" Phoenix asks surprised.

"Gosh, Nick. Weren't you listening? She used to like Klavier, she's starting to like Ms. Andrews and for some foolish reason, the thought of Mr. Edgeworth tortures her in a way she can't explain…" Maya explains.

"…This is more confusing than court… Are you sure this isn't some April fool's joke?" Nick asks.

"What gives you the idea that I would take part in a most foolish holiday dedicated to foolishness of this world's most foolish fools?" Franziska snaps back.

"…Good point… B-But this is just too crazy? I mean- You? A-And Edgeworth? I always thought you guys were brother/sister…"

"Really, Nick? They're not really blood related, and they've known each other forever and share unforgettable memories!" Maya claps her hands together and stares of into the distance as if she were in her own Samurai love story.

"Well… Yeah… But that's like, as if… People like… you know… Picturing Franziska and Edgeworth together is almost like picturing you and me together, Maya…"

"I-Is there something wrong… with me and you together?" Maya asks sheepishly.

"W-Well… I dunno… Do you think it's weird…? Cuz I- uh…" Phoenix stops midsentence with an ill look on his face.

(Sigh… I'll leave these two fools to their own conflicts)

While Phoenix and Maya stare at each other, both red in the face, they do not notice Franziska leaving towards the staircase.

"KLAVIER! OMyGOSH KLAVIER GAVIN! PLEASE MARRY MEEEEEE!" A large group of screaming fangirls chant. The huge crowd makes it difficult for Franziska to get through, making her lose her temper immediately.

CRACK

"AHHH! KLAVIER HOLD MEEE!" One of the girls shrieks. Klavier utilizes this moment to escape the crazed fans, but fails to prevent them from chasing him out of the Prosecutor's Building.

"Ow… Hey… Thanks, pal. You really… saved me there. I couldn't even breathe" Gumshoe says trying to regain what little composure he possesses. As Franziska continues to walk towards the staircase, she realizes the scruffy detective eating a large box of her favorite chocolates.

GRUMBLE

"…Scruffy… Where did you get those?"

"…Huh? Oh these? I'm uh- holding them for a friend… Uh- They're for… Missile…" Gumshoe tries to lie.

(You feed chocolates to a police dog…?)

"Well… I gotta get going! Mr. Edgeworth told me to pick him up at 2:00!"

(It's 2:05…)

"Wait, you're going to see Miles?" Franziska tries not to sound concerned.

"Uh… Wait… No! Um- not Mr. Edgeworth. Hehe, uh Kay! Yeah, Kay Faraday… Uh- Goodbye, Sir!" Gumshoe runs off, carrying the delicious chocolates with him.

(How does that fool function in this world?)

**April 1, 2019  
2:15 PM  
Edgeworth's Home**

"You're late, Detective"

"I'm sorry, Sir… Please don't take away my new raise…" Gumshoe almost starts t to cry.

"Fine. Did you give the chocolates to Franziska?"

Gumshoe scratches his head… "Those were for Ms. von Karma? Huh… Maybe that's why she looked so hungry…"

(You're fired, Detective…)

"Sigh, I don't have time for this. How do I look?" Edgeworth worries. Of course his appearance is always presentable, but tomorrow night was a particularly special night…

"Very spiffy, Sir! But uh- why so fancy? I mean… fancier than usual…"

"It's what I'm to wear to Franziska's birthday tomorrow. This… is the first birthday I will have attended in a long time… I'm going to make it…" Edgeworth smiles, "Perfect…"

**April 1, 2019  
2:20 PM  
Prosecutor's Building  
12th Floor Hallway**

"gasp… gasp… Dammit… why me?" Klavier pants as he escapes into the elevator. (A/N: Didja guys get the reference of this quote? Huh? Didja? Didja?)

He collapses onto the floor of the elevator until it reaches the 12th floor. When the doors open, a depressed Adrian is seen still waiting on a bench in front of Franziska's office.

"Oh… Klavier… I guess you didn't find Franziska… Are you ok?" Adrian questions the sweat dripping from the young rockstar.

"I'm… fine… Just… allow me… to… rest…"

"O-Okay then…"

DING

"If… you see… women… kill me… now…" Klavier says before practically passing out.

"Klavier!" A stern male voice yells. The loud voice makes Klavier fall off the bench and onto the floor.

"F-Finally… Where have you… been?"

"A-Adrian?" Kristoph Gavin exclaims.

"Kr-Kristoph?" Adrian replies.

"…You two... know each other?" Klavier asks still exhausted.

"We uh- dated… a while back…" Adrian mumbles.

… *AWKWARD SILENCE*

DING

"Klavier Gavin? Adrian Andrews? And… you are?" Franziska asks upon arriving in the hallway.

"Franziska!" Adrian yells. "I-I thought you forgot… that I was gonna be here…"

"Of course not, I was simply downstairs…" (I only forgot for a very short amount of time…)

"…Ahem- I'm Kristoph Gavin, his older brother… and her… ex-boyfriend…" Kristoph says sharply.

"Franziska von Karma."

(Ah… so he's the defense attorney… ironic…)

"Wonderful taste in women, but terrible taste in men, Fräulein Andrews" Klavier chuckles. Adrian and Kristoph shoot Klavier an icy glare.

"Klavier! We should be getting to the airport now…" Kristoph bows politely, "Ms. von Karma… Ms. Andrews…."

"Sigh… well, meine liebe… it seems I am of the past…" he motions towards Adrian, "It's up to you to decide your future." Klavier kisses Franziska on the cheek and proceeds to leave the building with Kristoph.

"So… did you want to… talk?" Franziska asks confused.

"Yes… Can we go in your office…?"

**April 1, 2019  
2:24 PM  
High Prosecutor's Office  
Room 1201****  
**

"So…" Adrian says quietly.

"What exactly are we talking about, Adrian Andrews?"

"...Would you consider us to be good friends, Franziska?" Adrian asks rapidly.

"...Yes. As good as friends get for at least."

(Why does she make me so... nice?)

"That's good... I think so too. In fact, sometimes I feel a little more special than some of your other friends..." Adrian mumbles. "I mean you've never whipped me... and well, you whip a lot of people. And you've really helped me out since that day we met. You've given me whip lessons..." Adrian rambles on.

"What are you getting at, Adrian Andrews?" Franziska confronts her.

"You're... special to me, Franziska... There's a big reason why I didn't really like you being around Klavier... I was jealous... because I thought he was more special to you than I was..."

"People are people, Adrian Andrews. I do not hold any certain person on a higher pedestal." Franziska says coldly. It delivered a sharp pain to Adrian's heart who started to turn away from Franziska.

"Why did you care what happened to me after I got arrested? After I got out of jail? Are you like this with all your witnesses?"

"No. I was simply making sure you were alright because-"

(Why _did_ I care...? Why is Adrian Andrews different?)

"Because what, Franziska? I know we haven't known each other very long, but I feel a connection towards you, and you treat me differently than everyone else! Why is that?" Adrian demands her answer.

"I don't... know..." Franziska replies.

(She is rather attractive... And she is special... What are these foolish thoughts? Father would never approve..."

"Franziska...?" Adrian says. She is suddenly very close to Franziska. Her face only inches away. Without thinking, Adrian presses her lips against Franziska von Karma's. Franziska, wide-eyed, doesn't understand what is going on at first, but doesn't pull away. Instead, she lets the older woman linger on her lips. Rushes of adrenaline flow through Franziska's body, and she starts to kiss Adrian Andrews back.

* * *

Whaaaaaat? TWIST! ... Oh yeah! About the Author's Note in the middle! The first person who leaves a review telling me where that quote came from (Don't worry it's an Ace Attorney quote) will be rewarded in a way that I still have to think about! (lol) Maybe I'll make that person a character in one of my upcoming fics? Please don't look up the quote! It takes the fun out of everything. Play an Ace Attorney game to find it! Unless you already know... Well, until next time! G'bye


	10. Chapter 10

New chapter after 2 years! I'm so sorry to everyone who is still reading this after the 2 years... I also worship you! I really hope you enjoy!

* * *

**April 1, 2019  
2:30 PM  
Prosecutor's Building  
12th Floor Hallway**

"So tell me about this... boyfriend of hers, Detective" Miles asks jealously.

"Uh... I don't really know much about him, sir. All the girls seem to like him... like Kay... and Maggey..." Gumshoe pouts.

"Wonderful..." Miles replies. He just hopes to God that Franziska isn't with him in her office right now. "I need to talk to her alone, Detective. That'll be all."

"Yes sir! Me and Kay will be down in the lobby whenever you need us." Gumshoe says before running off.

(Should I knock? No... she wouldn't let me in if she found out it were me. She'll be upset if I don't though... But I can handle a whip lashing... But... what if her boyfriend is in there...? I'm sure I can handle him. But it would be rather rude...)

"Edgeworth!"

"...Wright?" Miles turns around to see his two good friends.

"Hey, Mr. Edgeworth. Detective Gumshoe told us you were coming back today! I'm only gonna be in town for another week, so me and Nick wanted to see if you could hang out."

"Isn't your office the next one...?" Phoenix questions.

"Yes... this is Franziska's office... I need to-"

"Cool! Let's ask if she wants to hang out too!" Maya excitedly opens the door to reveal Franziska von Karma in the arms of Adrian Andrews.

"Oh..." Adrian blushes as she pulls away from Franziska.

Phoenix and Maya stare from Adrian to Franziska with wide eyes and embarrassment. Miles stands in the doorway with a look of confusion and heartbreak mixed together.

"Graaah! Foolish fools!" Franziska yells.

CRACK  
CRAAAACK  
CRAAAAAAACK

The three of them get the lashing of a lifetime.

"Franziska! It's okay!" Adrian tries to stop her. Phoenix and Maya leave a puff of dust as they sprint towards the nearest elevator to avoid any more lashes. Miles continues to stand there in confusion.

"Franziska... Ms. Andrews... I just wanted to... get my keys." Miles says hesitantly. Franziska still red with embarrassment grabs the keys off her desk and throws them at him.

"...I'll... see you tomorrow..." Miles leaves without a second glance, and Franziska slams the door. He starts to walk towards his office but stops at the bench in between, unable to process the broken feeling that fills his chest. After a brief silence, he picks himself up and locks himself in his work for the next few hours.

"I'm so sorry, Franziska... I don't know what came over me... I... I like you... and I had a feeling you liked me too..." Adrian says sheepishly. Franziska still red with embarrassment can't look Adrian in the eyes.

"You... need to go... I'm sorry" Franziska mutters under her breath.

"O-okay..." Adrian replies as the heavy feeling in her chest returns. She walks out quietly and leans against the door after it is shut.

**April 1, 2019  
****2:37 PM  
****High Prosecutor's Office  
****Room 1201**

(Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Graaaahhh! What is going on with me?! Why didn't I stop her? Why did I reciprocate? Why was Miles there?!)

BEEP  
BEEP

Franziska rarely receives text messages. It is even more unusual for her to actually read one.

(Miles...?)

_Hey Franziska, how are you?_

(Foolish fool!)

Franziska throws her phone down and barges into the neighboring office.

"Why are you sending me foolish text messages when I am next door, you fool?!"

"...I... didn't want to disturb you... and Ms. Andrews" Miles replies.

"I asked her to leave... What... What did you want anyway?"

"I simply... asked how you were... What's... new?" Miles asks awkwardly.

"S-stay out of my business, fool. It's none of your concern... How was Zheng Fa?"

"Justice was served. As it should. I returned as soon as possible."

"For what foolish reason? I've handled all of your cases perfectly while you were away."

"For tomorrow..." Miles almost whispers.

(He... remembered...)

"What about it? I have work and a very busy schedule" Franziska replies.

"I know... I meant after work. 20 years old is something to celebrate."

"Hmph... Beat you by 7 whole years."

"Yes you did... Would you like... Ms. Andrews to join us?" Miles asks.

"Join us for what, fool?"

"I'm... taking you out for your birthday, Franziska. I've already made reservations, but I could make them for three if you'd like..."

"We'll see if I have time..." Franziska proceeds to leave his office when she stops suddenly, "Thankyou... Miles"

"You're welcome, Franziska."

**April 1, 2019**  
**5:30 PM**  
**Franziska's Home**

RING  
RING  
RING

(4 missed calls. All of them Adrian Andrews... What did I get myself into?)

RING  
RING  
RING

"Foolish phone!"

CRACK

"...Hello? ...Franziska... can we talk? are you there? Hello?"

Franziska quickly runs to hang up the phone.

(I am Franziska von Karma. Surely a mere kiss is not able to have such an effect on me! Sigh... I need... rest.)

...

...

...

_"Franziska! ...Franziska!"_

_"Yes father?" a 13 year old Franziska answered. _

_"Where is the boy?!" Manfred yelled._

_"Yes sir?" 20 year old Miles walked up calmly._

_"You've kept me waiting boy. Collect your things. We are off to America again tomorrow."_

_"Yes sir..." Miles replied._

_"Hmph... sooner or later father will see that I'm the one he should be taking to America. I already have a subordinate. Klavier Gavin!"_

_"Yes meine liebe!" Klavier ran up obediently. _

_"That's great, Franziska" Miles left to his room paying no attention to Franziska... again._

_"I should give you a guitar lesson for all the school lessons you've been giving me" Klavier offered._

_"The electric guitar is a foolish instrument! I am teaching you the ways of a Prosecutor. Not a musician!"_

_PIANO PLAYING_

_"Who's that?" Klavier asked._

_"Miles... He's just being... foolish. Now... dispose of your guitar and get your books out, fool." _

_CRACK_

_Klavier ran to get his books like a good von Karma student. Franziska decided to observe Miles's playing._

_"Hey Franziska... who's your friend?"_

_"What are you talking about, fool?" Franziska turned around to see the blonde woman behind her._

_"Hey Franziska..." Adrian greeted._

_"Adrian Andrews. W-What are you doing here?!"_

_"Franziska! Who is this woman?" Manfred questioned. _

_"She's... a friend... father... from America"_

_"Just a friend, Franziska?" Miles laughed_

_"You would soil your family name to be with a woman?"_

_"No father! Never... I-"_

_"But... don't you want to be with me, Franziska" Adrian asked._

_"Yes... but..."_

_"Yes?!" Miles was surprised by this answer._

_"You are no longer a von Karma, girl! My successor will be passed down to the boy. Is that want you wanted?" Manfred yelled._

_"No father! I am a von Karma! Please!"_

_The doors to the von Karma mansion were suddenly shut and locked in front of her._

_"NO! FATHER! ...MILES!"_

*gasp* *gasp*

(Ugh... what time is it? ...11:23 PM I need to... figure this out...)

Franziska starts up her car to have the conversation she's been avoiding all day.

**April 1, 2019  
11:57 PM**  
**Adrian's Apartment**

KNOCK  
KNOCK

"Ms. An- ... Adrian?"

KNOCK  
KNOCK  
KNOCK

"Adrian Andrews!"

"...Franziska... it's almost midnight... is... everything okay?" a sleepy Adrian answers the door.

"...May I come in?"

"Of course..." Adrian, still in her work clothes, leads her to the living room. "I'm still... so sorry about earlier... That was crossing a very fine line, and I won't... do that again."

"It's okay, Adrian Andrews. I didn't exactly... stop you" Franziska admits reluctantly. "...So... You like me... romantically?"

"No... well not if... erm... you don't... then no. But if... you do... but of course you don't" Adrian babbles on.

"Adrian Andrews, stop your foolish babbling."

"I'm sorry..."

"I can't say that I don't. But a von Karma would never... partake in... whatever that was..."

"...a kiss?" Adrian asks confused. "That wasn't... your first kiss... was it?"

Franziska just turns away.

"O-oh my gosh... Franziska I'm so sorry! I had no right to take that from you... I just... I thought you were with Klavier"

"It was supposed to be an arranged marriage, and I was interested in him as a child. Pairing a Gavin and a von Karma was simply... smart. Until he became a musician that is... My father wouldn't allow it after that."

"Is that why you left him?"

"No... actually. I left him to come to America. Where I lost to Phoenix Wright, got shot, and... met you..."

A blush started to form on Adrian's cheeks. "Franziska... why did you come here?"

(To tell you off for kissing me... or to kiss you again... Grahhh!)

"I don't know exactly. Which is foolish. I should always know my intentions." Franziska started to wrinkle her sleeve.

"In all honesty, I was afraid you would whip me for the first time after... that"

"I wouldn't whip you, Adrian Andrews. You're not that foolish..."

(W-why has this woman possessed me to be... nice?)

"I'm glad... Franziska." Adrian tries to hide a smile. "...Would you like to stay here tonight? I wouldn't want you driving home tired. Of course I wouldn't bother you. Maybe we could just... talk... until we fall asleep?"

(I don't talk very well... or listen for that matter)

"I'm not sure that would be appropriate. I have nothing to talk about."

"Well... we still don't know much about each other. You know? My life before Celeste and yours before you came here."

"What is the point of this foolish chat?"

"Just to... get to know each other. We're still friends right?" Adrian bites her lip.

(Friends don't kiss each other unexpectedly...)

"Yes... of course. You may... begin talking. I'll try to listen."

The two exchange little remnants of their pasts, although Franziska listens more than talks. She still tries to piece together what it is that draws her to this... woman.

**April 2, 2019  
6:35 AM**  
**Adrian's Apartment**

(Wha-where am I? What is this thing?)

Franziska finds a warm blanket draped over her as she lay on the couch.

"Oh... hey. You looked cold last night. Coffee?"

"I don't drink coffee... only tea... I should be getting to work."

"Okay... umm... are you busy after work?"

"...Yes actually. It's... my birthday today."

"What?! Oh... Happy Birthday Franziska. You never told me" Adrian says wide-eyed.

"T-thankyou. No need to give me an additional present. The riding crop is beautiful."

"Where are you going for your birthday? ...Is someone taking you somewhere?" Adrian asks with a hint of jealousy.

"Miles wants to take me to some restaurant."

"Oh... your erm little brother right?" Franziska had revealed to her a little bit about her family the previous night.

"Yes... he... offered to make the reservations for 3... in case you'd like to join us."

"Oh... I'd love to. What time?"

"I'll pick you up at 6, Adrian Andrews, but I must leave now. I'll see you then."

"Bye Franziska... Last night was... nice" Adrian smiles.

"It was... Until later, Adrian Andrews"

**April 2, 2019  
6:58 AM  
High Prosecutor's Office  
Room 1202**

"Miles!" Franziska yells as she barges in.

"You're always welcome in my office uninvited, Franziska" Miles replies sarcastically. He looks up to smile at her "...Happy Birthday"

"Make the reservations for 3 tonight. Adrian Andrews will be joining us."

"So I take it you two... are involved?" Miles questions.

"None of your business fool." Franziska starts to stomp out of his office. "...Thankyou Miles"

"That's twice in a year... must be a new record. What's turning you so nice, Franziska?" Miles chuckles.

"Grrrr!"

CRACK

Miles doesn't even flinch as he feels the sting of her whip. "I'll see you tonight, Franziska."

* * *

This is sooooooo not how I planned this story initially. Anyways I'm sure I'm gonna have some angry reviews about what's been going on lol. Please be patient. This story is not over yet!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everybody! Even though most of my followers stopped following after 2 years, I'm really grateful to Jennifer and RawkHawk2.0 for reviewing and keeping my spirits up. Don't be too shy to review!

* * *

**April 2, 2019  
5:13 PM  
High Prosecutor's Office  
Room 1201**

"Scruffy! Fetch me the case files on the RL-4 case from Miles's office. Now!"

Gumshoe just finishing his instant noodles, slurps down the remnants to report to his boss's command, "Yes sir! Right away sir!"

He runs clumsily to the next room where the door is locked.

"Mr. Edgeworth sir? I need case files from your office. Ms. von Karma's orders! ... ... ... Mr. Edgeworth?" a confused face comes over Gumshoe until he realizes how much pain he'll be in once he returns to Franziska without the case files she wanted.

"Umm... Ms. von Karma sir?" Gumshoe peeks in only sticking his head through the door from fear of Franziska's wrath.

"Where are my files, Scruffy?"

"M-Mr. Edgeworth doesn't seem to be in right now... and... the door is locked... so..."

CRACK

Franziska's whip hits the door with great impact while Gumshoe cowers behind it.

RING  
RING  
RING

"Hmph... You're safe for now, fool" Franziska scoffs as she answers the phone. "Who is this?"

"Franziska... I've left early. I'll still be back in time to pick you up though. Is 5:45 acceptable?"

"Need I remind you that our shift ends at 5:30, Miles? What kind of foolish prosecutor leaves his post before his work is done?"

"According to Detective Gumshoe, you were away from your post for quite some time while I was away..."

CRACK

Gumshoe's cries are heard from the 6th floor of the Prosecutor's Building.

"Just cover for me, Franziska. I'm simply preparing myself to celebrate your special day."

"It's just a birthday, Miles Edgeworth. We are to pick up Adrian Andrews at precisely 6 o'clock." Franziska demands.

"Anything for the birthday girl. See you soon, Franziska"

**April 2, 2019**  
**5:17 PM**  
**Edgeworth's Home**

Miles's clothes are thrown carelessly all over his bedroom as his mind constantly changes about his wardrobe.

BARK  
BARK

His dog Pess happily brings him a silk black tie.

"I'm not wearing a tie, Pess. It doesn't suit me... Maybe a bowtie. She's probably sick of the cravat by now."

BARK

"You can keep wearing the cravat if you want, Pess..."

After several more changes of clothes Miles finally ends up a nice black suit with a red vest and a perfectly tied bowtie.

"How do I look, Pess?"

BARK

"Thanks..." Miles smiles at him.

KNOCK  
KNOCK

(What the...?)

"Franziska? What are you doing here? I said I was getting you at 5:45."

"Quiet fool. I needed to change my clothes."

BARK  
BARK

"Good evening, Pess. Sit" Franziska commands, which the large dog obeys immediately. "Satisfactory" Franziska replies. The large dog always seems happy to have her as a guest.

"Why couldn't you do that in your office?" Miles asks confused.

"I don't have to answer to you, Miles Edgeworth." And with that, Franziska slams his bedroom door and locks him out.

When Franziska sees the articles of clothing thrown askew she scoffs at his lowly behavior. As she changes her clothes she scans the room for any other unacceptable clutter. On his nightstand sits a picture of Miles and Pess in the backyard. Franziska was there for the picture actually. She refused to be included in it. Unlike Franziska's home, Edgeworth's walls aren't plastered with any awards or certificates he had received over the years.

After she is all ready and dressed up, Franziska decides to snoop around his room some more. The closet door, left slightly open, catches her attention. She opens it to find 4 more of Miles's daily wardrobe pressed to perfection. However, in the back of the closet she notices a wrapped present. As she looks at it closer, she can clearly see her name on the tag. Not wanting to spoil the surprise she closes the closet door and checks herself in the mirror.

(Perfection... as always... Huh? what's this?)

In the corner of the mirror, Franziska sees a rare picture of her. Rare because well... she was laughing. The picture was taken when she was 12 years old on her old horse. She remembers Miles taking the picture. She also remembers laughing because Miles was having trouble staying on his horse. Horseback riding is one of the few things Franziska is honestly better at compared to him. A red sportscar always suited him better anyways.

"Franziska? Are you decent? We have to pick up Ms. Andrews soon" Miles says through the closed door.

"I am finished. We may now leave."

"Wow..." Miles whispers. Franziska is in a stunning black strapless dress with a slit at the bottom and glittering features around the... erm... chest area. Miles's eyes trace her body from her perfect legs up to her silky smooth shoulders. However, his attention lingers a little too long at the "glitter"

CRACK

"Miles!"

"...Y-yes of course!" A flustered Miles makes his way to the fancy sports car and opens the door for Franziska. He notices how she wears a minimum amount of makeup and how it brings out a sparkle in her pool blue eyes.

"Miles? I will not tolerate these frequent delays. If you don't start driving, I will attend without you!"

"I apologize. I'm just not used to seeing you so... grown up"

"If maturity could be based on intellect alone, I would be at least 20 years older than you. You're lucky I am confined to the body of a young woman." Franziska replies.

(Miles: Yes I am...)

A smirk plays on Franziska's lips as she realizes Miles can hardly look away.

**April 2, 2019**  
**5:58 PM**  
**Adrian's Apartment**

KNOCK  
KNOCK  
KNOCK

"Oh. Hello Mr. Edgeworth... You look great" Adrian answers the door.

"Good evening Ms. Andrews. As do you" Edgeworth opens the car door for her like the gentleman he is.

When Adrian enters the car and sees Franziska, she can't help but produce an obvious blush.

"Wow... H-hi Franziska"

"Good evening Adrian Andrews"

"I hope you ladies enjoy Little Corsican Bistro. It's a five star restaurant and ridiculously overpriced. All the perfection worthy of Franziska von Karma" Miles mocks.

"This is unnecessary, Miles. And if you are hinting that you cannot afford such an extravagant dinner, I am sure that I can easily pay for it all" Franziska brags.

"I-I can pay for my own dinner too. I don't want anyone paying out of their way for me" Adrian adds.

In reality, her career as a Museum Exhibit Director does not give her much opportunity to spend a large amount of money.

"I can more than handle the bill, Franziska" Miles clarifies. "I just want you and your... friend to enjoy tonight..."

*One awkward car ride later*

**April 2, 2019**  
**6:29 PM**  
**Little Corsican Bistro**

"What do you mean I don't have a reservation? Miles. Edgeworth. E-D-G-E-W-O-R-T-H" the maitre d' constantly searches for Edgeworth's reservation.

"I am sorry, Monsieur, but you have no reservation. Therefore, I cannot seat your party. Good day!"

CRACK

"Miles Edgeworth! What is the meaning of this?!"

"This lowly restaurant can't even get a reservation right" An angry Miles Edgeworth escorts the two women back to his sports car.

"...well... I still have free access to the Gatewater Hotel... We could go there... if you'd like..." Adrian shyly offers.

"Since Miles is too incompetent, I suppose it will have to do... Thankyou Adrian Andrews."

A clearly annoyed Miles reluctantly heads to the Gatewater Hotel, feeling defeated by Adrian as they both try to impress Franziska on her birthday.

* * *

Wow... I'm sorry this chapter kinda sucked. It's all leading up to a good moment... eventually... please review! If I get at least 100, I win a bet xD but thankyou so much for reading :)


	12. Chapter 12

My apologies for the break. Summer vacation and all. Enjoy the new chapter! Don't be afraid to review!

* * *

**April 2, 2019**  
**6:45 PM**  
**Gatewater Hotel**  
**Viola Hall**

"Hello... 3 please? For Adrian Andrews"

Upon seeing the familiar faces, this maitre d' seats them immediately. "O-of course, Ms. Andrews. However, forgive the crowd. Today, the Gatewater hosts our annual Bachelor's Auction Ball. Feel free to bid, or dance. A waiter will be right with you.

"Do I hear $125? 125? I got $125! How about $150? The handsome, single, doctor for $150? Alright, $150! $200? Anybody? $200? ...

"How irritating..." says Franziska.

After the waiter takes their orders, a familiar bachelor is brought up to the stage for bidding.

...

"Okay ladies. This handsome devil is a successful defense attorney with dreamy brown eyes and trademark spiky hair! He enjoys long walks on the beach and hanging out with younger women!"

"Larry!" Phoenix complains.

Upon noticing his two friends up on stage, Edgeworth does his best to keep a low profile.

"We'll start at $10!" Larry exclaims. An annoyed Phoenix is surprised when a number of women's hands go up.

"Alright $25? Whoa... $50? $100? How about $200?"

...

"Who would spend over a penny to spend a night with that insolent defense attorney?!"

Adrian giggles at Franziska's remark. "At least we get dinner and a show?"

"A moronic show" Edgeworth adds. "Franziska, if you want to go somewhere else for your birthday, my wish is your command."

"...Aren't you having fun, Franziska?" Adrian asks timidly.

Franziska, feeling an uneasy sense of courtesy, isn't able to express her loathing for her current location.

"I suppose it isn't... too foolish" Franziska replies. Poor Edgeworth is left to feel even more defeated.

"Excuse me, ladies" He gets up pretending to make his way toward the restrooms.

...

"Wowza! We're at $600, folks! From the cute blonde up front. Do we have $650? Anyone? No? Alright, $600 Going once... Going twice..."

"$700!" A small voice shrieks.

"Pearly! You don't have that kind of money!" Maya cries.

"...Uh $700 from the... little girl over there. Geez Nick, how much younger are you going to go?" Larry whispers. "Do we have $750?"

"$800" The blonde woman retaliates. Nick's ego is skyrocketing through the roof.

"Eight hundred and one!" Pearl yells. "Go away brunette lady! Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya are special someones!"

"Sorry, Miss. It's way past her bedtime. C'mon Pearly. Let's go!"

"One thousand dollars..." the blonde calls confidently. The crowd ooohs and aaahs.

"Alright!" Larry exclaims. "Is anyone gonna beat that? One thousand going once..."

"How about 12 hundred?"

"Hey whoa! 12 hundred... uh... who said 12 hundred?"

"Mr. Edgeworth?" To Maya's surprise he somehow snuck up right behind her.

"Edgey? ... ... ... Well alright then. You gonna beat 12 hundred blondie?" Larry asks.

"He's cute, but not that cute..." she replies, and Phoenix is both sad and confused.

"Soooooold! For 12 hundred dollars to Edgey! We're gonna take a short break people. All the ladies... and Edgey are welcome to dance with their purchased bachelors and yadda yadda... I gotta go to the bathroom!"

Phoenix makes his way down the stage furrowing his eyebrows.

"Edgeworth, what the hell? Why did you buy me?" Phoenix complains.

"Settle down, Wright. You're simply a present for a dear friend." He moves his body to reveal Maya hiding from behind him.

"M-Maya?"

"Since Ms. Fey couldn't afford you herself I thought I'd give financial support. It's about time you two had a nice evening together."

"Th-thanks... Edgeworth." Nick's furrowed eyebrows are replaced by a nervous smile of gratitude. "...Would you like to dance, Maya?"

"Sure, Nick..." Maya shyly takes his hand as they walk towards the dance floor.

"Thank you sooooooooooo much, Mr. Eh-ji-werth!" Pearl cannot contain her cheerfulness as she watches Phoenix and Maya dance together.

"The pleasure was all mine, Ms. Fey. I hope to be in your company again soon." Edgeworth politely bows to her and returns to Franziska and Adrian.

...

"Well that was... entertaining..." Adrian says as Miles is sitting down.

"Those fools. They've almost been inseparable, yet neither of them can see the infatuation they have for one another." Franziska complains.

"I think it's more than an infatuation now, Franziska. Wright and Ms. Fey are in love."

"...Isn't he quite a few years older than her though?" Adrian asks.

"Only 7 years. No stranger than if it were Franziska and I..." Miles replies.

"...Y-You and Franziska? But you're brother and sister!" Adrian uneasily looks from Miles to Franziska and back to Miles.

"I'm adopted..."

"B-but... wouldn't still be kinda-"

"Dinner is served!" The waiter arrives at the perfect time to save the group from an excruciatingly awkward conversation.

The three eat their meals with little and uninteresting conversation until the waiter returns again.

"Would the birthday girl care for a complimentary dessert?"

CRACK

"Call me a girl again and you'll find your face at the tip of my whip!"

"Franziska! ...I'm so sorry, sir. Umm... We'll take the dessert to go" The waiter whimpers away despite Adrian's attempt to apologize. Miles laughs quietly at Franziska's typical behavior.

"He was just trying to be nice, Franziska. Why did you do that?" Adrian asks as they rush out of the restaurant.

"Don't tell me you're not yet used to her whip," Edgeworth says sarcastically.

"I just thought you only did that to people who deserved it..."

"In Franziska's world, everyone deserves it..." Miles whispers to himself. "If you really think Franziska is going to apologize for being herself, I strongly believe you get to know her better before you try to become involved with her..."

Adrian becomes speechless as her face grows more and more red.

CRACK

"My affairs are none of your concern, Miles!"

"Well forgive me for caring, Franziska."

"Why do you suddenly care now? A year ago you didn't care what happened to me!"

"I've always cared. I just didn't want you to quit being a prosecutor over a few petty losses!"

"Well I didn't quit. And even so you went well on your way without me. When have you ever cared about what goes on in my life?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't the perfect 'little brother' that stuck with you all through the years, but now I'm here. Now I am your colleague and... your friend. Let me be there for you now."

"...Sh-should I go?"

"No!" Miles and Franziska yell in unison.

"Look at us bickering like a pair of foolish siblings. I don't have to answer to you, Miles. You had your chance to be more involved in my life, and you blew it!"

"...I know. Franziska I-"

"Leave"

"...Let me at least take you and Ms. Andr-"

"I am perfectly capable of arranging transportation for myself and her. All I want for my birthday right now is for you to leave!"

"...Franziska..."

CRACK

Edgeworth knows Franziska will show no mercy if he tries to utter one more sound, but still he takes the risk. He retrieves a box from out of his trunk and sets it on the sidewalk in front of her.

"Happy birthday, Franziska..." and with that the prosecutor and his flashy red sports car are gone in a blur.

"...Franziska? A-are you okay?" Adrian hesitantly rests her hand on Franziska's shoulder only to have it shrugged off.

"I will make a call for you to be taken home, Ms. Andrews. Thank you for a lovely birthday dinner."

"Wait! Franziska! Why don't I go home with you? ...We could talk again. Like last night?" Adrian offers.

"I need to be alone right now. I'm sorry." She pulls out her phone and dials some number. Within 10 minutes a car is before them ready to take the women home.

...

"Call me anytime tonight, Franziska. I'm... here for you"

"Until next time, Adrian Andrews." Franziska coldly raises the car window as the driver starts to pull out of Adrian's driveway.

**April 2, 2019**  
**9:34 PM**  
**Edgeworth's Home**

"...Franziska... She hates me... Of course I want her to be happy... That woman! ...She's trying to change her... Who knows Franziska better than I do? ...Shut up, Wright... I don't know... I'm glad your evening went swimmingly... You're welcome... And Wright... Don't let her get away..."

CLICK

(I did great tonight didn't I? The first birthday I attend in years, and she wants me to leave. I left her alone with her... I could lose to Wright for all eternity, and it still wouldn't sting as much as tonight... I'm sure work will be pleasant tomorrow... I hope she at least likes the present...)

After a rough evening, Miles finally drifts off to sleep...

...

...

...

_"Franziska! Wait! H-how do you work this thing?!" Miles cried as he struggled to stay on his horse. Franziska riding perfectly ahead of him turned around to smirk at his inferiority._

_"Surely you're not foolish enough to allow a little girl to get the best of you, Miles. This is easier than getting a guilty verdict."  
_

_"...Speak for... yourself... Whoa!" Miles's horse unexpectedly picked up speed. Franziska followed closely behind him to make sure he didn't fall off again._

_When his horse finally stopped, Miles took the chance to quickly dismount. However, he found the task troublesome because of his inexperience. By the time Franziska caught up with him, he was seated on his horse in the opposite direction._

_"Hahahahahaha," a rare sound emitted from the young von Karma._

_"It's not that funny, Franziska!" Miles complained, but he disregarded her mocking and took the chance to snap a picture. _

_"Miles! Give that to me this instant!" _

_CRACK_

_"Only if you get me off of this thing!"_

_"Hmph... Father will be disappointed to know that you were low enough to ask for my assistance..."_

_Franziska tried to help him down, but his adult figure against Franziska's young physique was too much for her to handle._

_"Whoa!" THUMP Unfortunately, Edgeworth had caused the great Franziska von Karma to fall over and dirty her favorite riding coat._

_"Miles Edgeworth! You will pay for your foolishness! Now give me that picture"_

_CRACK CRACK  
CRACK CRACK  
CRACK CRACK_

_"Good thing I'm faster than you on foot! If you really want the picture, you'll have to catch me!" Miles yelled back at her. This was nothing like his usual attitude at all. Rarely is there a day when him and Franziska are able to act so childish and... foolish together. They're only able to be like this when Manfred is away. They both yearn for days like this, where they can try to salvage any crumbs of childhood Manfred had robbed from them. They both came running and yelling all round the von Karma mansion._

_"Franziska! Miles! You woke the baby!" a woman came outside holding a screaming baby._

_CRACK_

_"You woke my niece, fool!" Franziska had already caught up to him._

_"We're sorry__, sister. We didn't mean to," Miles gave a gentlemanly bow in apology._

_"You are a grown man, Miles. What are you doing still playing with Franziska like this? You're both supposed to be studying for the bar exam!"_

_"He started it..." Franziska mumbled._

_"You're lucky father isn't here... Go along now."_

_"After you..." Miles motioned for Franziska to go ahead of him._

_"After I take this," Franziska swiftly snatched the photo from Miles and walked ahead of him._

_(Hmm... wrong photo... Wait what picture was that then?!)_

_... _

_..._

_..._

**April 2, 2019**  
**9:45 PM**  
**Franziska's Home**

Remembering the picture Miles has of her on his mirror, Franziska pulls out an old box full of personal mementos. In the pocket of an old riding coat, Franziska pulls out a picture Miles accidentally took of himself as he was at war with his horse. Though it's not the most attractive picture of him, Franziska keeps it to remind herself how she was indeed superior to Miles on more than one occasion. However, it also reminds her of the memories she has experienced with him. The once in a lifetime memories when Miles was spending time with her by choice. The memories start to evoke emotions she doesn't want to have anymore.


End file.
